It's Not Me
by cimple
Summary: The nightlife, the life I'm addicted to, the darkness I'm a slave to, I was never caught for five years, you never do get caught unless you feel you should. I'm just about to find out the hard way you can never get away with everything.authorsnote
1. My Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Teen Titan so bug off**

**_A/N: _Before I start here I just wanted to say this story is the result of me staying up all night listening to music from hard rock to rap to slow jams to anything else in between those things and thinking why the hell not. So don't be surprised it's kind of funky (not excusing the pun), and don't worry I'm not going to forget about my other story **_Fine Line_** that one comes first.**

**by the way no flames thank you **

--

**_"What you see's not what you get_  
**_**with you there's just no measurement  
no way to tell what's real from what isn't there"  
- Kelly Clarkson "Gone"**_

**My Dirty Little Secret**

"Can I trust you to do the job?"

"… Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

"Of course not! I just wanted to be sure you're not some bimbo ho wanna be!"

"Oh please, you're scared of me getting caught, of me spilling your dirty little secret. Don't worry, you're not worth the effort."

"Remember who's paying you here!"

"Remember who requested me, I'm not the one that's panicking about this whole thing. I do this for a living. Now if you don't mind … the name please and where he lives."

There was shuffling and I watched in utter boredom as his shaky hands grabbed a near by pen and scribble down his wish on the paper then ripped it from the note pad and snapped it to me. I took it without worry, second thoughts, or remorse then looked up at my client. Well, well, well I was awfully tempted to ask who the lady was to him, but that wasn't my job. So folding the paper and neatly tucking it into my pants pocket for safekeeping I walked to the grand wooden oak doors to exit.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna ask me for the money?" he called out and I could have rolled my eyes, the idiot didn't get it. I wasn't into the money; I was in this for the helluva it … yet, when they did ask questions like this the temptation was too great. Just like the temptation of my first client when an old _"friend"_ suggests I take up the _"night life"_. Ha! I laughed at first, that _"friend"_ had no idea how close to the target he had come to my sick twisted little mind. Then again he was one to usually never miss a target.

Turning back to my client I had a smirk plastered on my face, the kind that got the blood chilling to the core of any to all people who saw it. In fact it was the very thing I made sure all my victims saw before I ended their life; metaphorically speaking that is. Judge me all you want cause all you'd get was a flip of my finger, I could give less of a damn what you told me. Hell I hardly even cared about what my other companions said to me, so who's to say I'd give a flip about yours?

"Well since you asked, 25G now, then 25G after." I inwardly chuckled at the dumb struck look on his face.

"You could get it done that fast?" he asked skeptically, I rolled my eyes and huffed. Tick, tock, tick, tock this guy was wasting my time.

"Do I look like I'd waste my time on you?" I sarcastically replied, he growled and threw me a suitcase that was next to his desk. Hoping that I'd drop or dodge in fright, I shocked him to no end when I just snatched it out of the air by the handle then turned and walked out the door.

Down the lit long stretched perfectly polished hall I couldn't hold the thought of this place being the scene for a perfect horror movie. It looked just as much as I turned into the elevator and pressed the garage floor waiting patiently for it to go down I glared up at the speaker emitting the corniest music ever. I just wanted to tear it off and make sure it never lived to play any revolting piece of shit ever again. With a snort and a sigh of patients the elevator _dinged_ and allowed me to exited into the wide-open empty garage.

Or at least it was empty to the untrained eye, in the shadows hiding behind a pillar next to my "borrowed" red cycle with an overly exaggerated "R" in the front. Standing in the dark was a familiar old _"friend"_ I rolled my eyes I had come to noticed I was much more sarcastic then usual. "X, what are you doing here? I told you to wait for my call."

Out from the shadows stepped the infamous Red-X Robin had become and had risen again only to escape from our grasp. Now here he was, I didn't have to see through his ridiculous mask to know he was smirking like he usually did. Somehow, I don't know what happened between us, but we developed a strange trust, business trust that is. The split share from our work was firm and un-negotiable. We both knew that, and we didn't dare break that business line.

"Waiting for you is like waiting for the day to end. Takes to damn long." He shouts back with a playful sarcasm in his tone, I threw the suitcase at him and he caught it without a second thought as I mounted the R-cycle. Understanding just why Robin loved it so much, so much power and thrust in one fluid motion I smirked, god if he knew I was taking his precious out in the town he'd throw a fit.

"Well now I'm here and since you're here I'll leave the job for you to handle for the night. I'm turnin' in," turning the cycle on I bit my lower lip; damn the thing could give you chills.

Red-X chuckled, "No, no, no now you wait up. Head down to Desert Storm they're expecting my "sister" to be there to kick their asses since I can't show. Couldn't find a cycle to lift in time."

I laughed and gunned the engine while still in park hearing it roar and echo off the walls, geez if I could I'd ask Cyborg to build me one of these things. They were so strong! "Funny I thought you just sucked in races."

"Go to hell, and get out of here we got a job to do." With that he disappeared in the darkness while I kicked the R-cycle into gear and proved for the infinite night Robin wasn't the only one with moves.

Tearing gown the streets I smirked as everything blurring passed me, it was all so amazing. So fast, so thrilling, so exciting to have this kind of control over such a powerful machine with so much speed. Even while flying I could never obtain this kind of free felling. Like you could rule the world, the afterthought of this being Titan property and practically given the license to kill let alone the freedom to break the law while protecting it was a thrill all its own.

For instants when this one time I was racing down the street and a police saw me and pulled me over. All he did was apologize and was on his way, it wasn't until then did I realize just how much power the _"Teen"_ Titans had over Jump City.

Also it would mark the day I turned rogue on my team, like I said temptation was just too strong to uphold. If you're beginning to wonder just what I'm doing or are guessing that I'm some kind of hit-girl, I'm not. Far from it, I could never bring myself to do such a thing, now Red-X he's another story. I don't know what he's into, but I'll tell you this he got connections, connections that helped me fuel my burning desire for something more.

I can't explain it exactly, but ever since I first saw him the feeling grew to great and now here I am practically running the Underground posing as his sister Sis. That was all they could call me cause I never had a name to make up, it was sudden and I was panicking, Red-X came through for me and now I'm just known as Sis.

I took a sharp turn and leaned in so to not lose speed as I continued on to club Desert Storm, turf of the Hot Shots and home base of operation so to speak. I made a mental note to tell Robin where it is to do some old fashion drug busts, hey just cause I lead a duel side don't mean I can't do my _"day" _job.

Again picking up speed I popped the front wheel into a wheely and dropped then picked more speed, damn did I already tell how much I love the feel of this?

Although, my high was short lived as the club's laser lights caught my eye and I was forced to slow down as I buzzed straight to the back where I knew abandoned warehouses and such were at the edge of the city's limits. This was the most popular place for all races, cars and all to come and settle a score; this was a semi-neutral zone for all gangs to met. The only reason I never told Robin this was because he'd ruin my fun.

Just my luck as I skidded to a dramatic stop where I made my entrance, all heads turned to me. Turning off the cycle for the moment, I kicked the stand and strolled casually to my competitors. All were male, and to my utter dismay complete assholes as they whistled and I felt their roaming eyes on my body. Go a head and look cause you'll be seeing nothing but a dot by the time you gun your engine.

Then one had at least the decency to walk to me and ask, "You look kind-a familiar have seen you before?"

"I'm Red-X's sister, maybe," I lied and it was so convincing I scared myself when I almost believed it. After all him and I have a lot in common, mostly our love for the dark, the thrill of the night, and our distaste for the day.

I looked up to the guy who nodded and walked back to his gang, "Okay then, that's right the X guy told me you'd be coming. Never told me you'd be a young little thing, you sure this ain't some kind of trick?"

I smirked, knowing X he probably had something up his sleeve, "I wouldn't know I just got here. Are we gonna' get this over with or are you gonna' just stand there looking pretty? What's the price?"

He glared, "Didn't your _brother_ tell you? Winner take all, no exceptions, no back downs. You win you walk away with the money and which ever cycle you want. We win you never show your face around here again, you and your _brother's_ presents tends to make us all … _uneasy_."

I grinned and nodded, "Whatever you say slick, where's the line up?"

"Right back there, we start once the lady's comfortable." He said with deep sarcasm, I ignored it already setting my mind on the win. Oh yeah, and if you're wondering why no one has asked if the cycle belonged to Robin, well, let's just say the bike had fans of its own. I was really surprised when I saw how much people tried to recreate it. Scary really.

Lining myself up with the other three down the road I couldn't help to notice all the sneers and the scoffs and the whispers of doubt swirl around me. Only making my smirk ever the wider, these people were in for a rude awakening as I mounted the bike and got ready to blow them all away.

The one that had spoken to me earlier stepped up and held a pistol in the air, grinning at me he started the introductions, "Alright, this will be the usual ladies and gentlemen. No rules apply only to make it down the road and back again before the others. Let's hope you're lucky to win this time _Sis_. On your mark … get set …"

He never said go, only pointed the gun at me and fired! The bastard! I tried not to use my powers as I ducked my head to the side just before the shot splattered my brains to the world. The other races took off laughing and snickering with glee as the bastard continued to fire at me. That's it!

I gunned the throttle and raced for him, one shot nicked my shoulder, but I could give less of a damn as I saw him scatter away in fright. That's right bitch run cause when I see you again you're ass is grass! I screamed in my head as I looked up properly to see just how bad I was behind, eh, not that bad, but damn I could have blown them all away. Now I had to fight! Curse that stupid X I'll kill **_him_** when I see him.

Ducking down low I bite my lower lip and pushed the cycle ever faster, not wanting to use the full power it had yet. I caught up to the slowest guy and without thinking grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him off. He screamed as he tumbled and his cycle crashed to the side. The other races looked back at the commotion and I saw their eyes widen in fear when they saw me catching up to them like a bat outta' hell. Yeah, that's right fear me.

The next one I was going to pass had pulled out his .45 caliber pistol and without looking pointed at me and shot. All I had to do was avoid and kick the gun away from him, before I moved in closer and kicked him off the bike. Racing to my next victim I notice them both pullout their own weapons getting ready to fire, but the turn was coming up, I decided to end this pathetic charade.

Gunning the throttle I sped straight pass them both in between the small opening, cursing when I heard the side make a scrapping contact. Damn, Robin wasn't going to like that if he saw it. Eh, nothing a little paint couldn't cover. Not wasting any more time I went right through them and just when I was going to make my turn I felt some one tug the back of my shirt. Aw hell no! I turned around and punched the guy square in the face then quickly skidded around the bend. The smart ass that grabbed me lost control and down he went, leaving the last competitor.

_BANG!_ Whoa! To close, he was already firing at me as we sped down the track. Glancing back I saw him take aim and fire two shots I dodged all of them in a heartbeat, but if he wasn't enough I saw up a head a ramp had some how been rolled into place. I tried to see if I could just go to the sides, but it took up the whole road, yet was small enough for only one of us to jump at a time. Oh well, _bang_, why the hell not? Without a second thought I sped up and up the ramp I went while genius in the back just kept trying to shoot me down. Never concentrating on what he was doing so to say he was his own doing was about it.

The rest of the way was piece of cake, and I crossed the finish line with no dramatic stop. Just slowed and sat up to smirk at the asshole that shot he earlier, speaking of which my shoulder was beginning to hurt. Ouch. _Click_, oh man, was this guy serious? He put a gun to my head and I only rolled my eyes, "What's your beef now? I won fair and square."

"You couldn't have," he growled down right furious, "You couldn't have won like that you must have cheated some how."

"How could I have cheated when there were no rules to break?" I snapped back already this guy was getting on my nerves, and to make things worse I could see the sun rising. I had to talk to X, get back to the Tower, refuel the R-cycle, patch up my shoulder, and get ready for the day. Talk about issues, but I've been through closer calls, this was nothing … I hope.

"NO! You couldn't have won! It was impossible!" I could tell this guy was panicking, feh sore loser, he pressed the .48 semiautomatic pistol to the side of my head. I cringed at his shaking hands, gees he acts as if he's never shot anyone before. That's it, this was all could take no way was I going to waste my night on this loser.

Knocking the gun from his hand and spinning around to deliver an old fashion back kick to his gut causing him to double over in pain. I leaned and kicked up to his chin to successfully watch him fall back in a heap on the dirt ground. I snorted, pathetic, and then a hand to my shoulder scared me senseless. I immediately grabbed it and tried to flip him over, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I glared and punched him in the chest, "You idiot, don't do that again!"

Red-X smirked, "Don't act so surprised you should know me Sis."

"Shut up," I shrugged myself from his grasp and held out my hand, "Where's my cut, I gotta' go it's already dawn."

He hooked the handle of a suitcase loaded with money on my fingers and I felt his grin, "Been nice working with ya, by the way, don't forget to get yourself cleaned off and work on your form a bit more."

"Whatever," I waved him off and mounted the bike then drove off with no turning back, there was no need to. I was so tired, not just physically, but mentally as well. I was coming down from my high, something I despised every time the night ended and I reverted back to my enclosed self. Reverted back to being a Titan and a super powered superhero all the kids adored, all the people looked up to, where the whole city needs you.

I sighed, when I agreed to be a Titan I never knew the pressure of it all would later collapse on me. The pressure of keeping my secret from the only four people that trusted me and vise versa, heh, I guess you could say I was just a bundle of secrets spinning dangerous webs of lies. Trapping unsuspecting victims like the other four Titans in believing they knew me.

Keh, they didn't know me … they only knew I was destined to destroy the world, which I'm grateful they all helped me over come. However, that wasn't the point. The only thing they really ever knew about me was I was portal, my name was Raven, I liked herbal tea, I was from a place called Azarath, my mother was **_forced upon_**, my father was a demon, and I liked my privacy. That was it, they didn't **_know me_**, and the best they knew was the surface.

I'll tell you, when you have the pressure of the end of the world laying on your lap it makes you do stupid things. Like actually give in to your deepest thrill, to blow higher than a supernova, and be free to experience life as a different person. I thought the feeling would have gone away after my sixteenth birthday, after my destiny had blown over.

I was so wrong, cause on that day I was free to feel! I was actually feeling emotions without anything being destroyed! Not only that, but my powers had grown stronger, I ended up trying to relearn everything Malchior taught me only this time manipulate it into my own will.

Then to make this a bit more interesting I was fighting with Red-X every time the sun went down. Sometimes we'd train together somewhere in the Neutral Zone, sometimes we'd be daring and train in the Titans' gymnasium. Bottom line was I was getting better with the passing years, 5 years to be exact. Yeah, for 5 years I've kept this image of keep-away-Goth in the morning, but when the sun went down it was a whole different story.

I'll say this, I've been like this not only 5 years ago, but **_way_** longer than that. The only reason no one ever caught me was because I wasn't ready to be caught yet, like they say you never get caught unless you want to. Whether conscious or not, it was all in the mind.

Pulling up to the giant T-Tower I found the urge to demand a new less visible headquarters for the sake of our lives. I mean come on, if you're going to be seen at least up grade the defense system, it was pathetic!

Speaking of which the thought of just doing it, upgrading the defenses, wasn't too shabby. Maybe I'll think about it later, right now I gotta' get this done quick other wise Robin will wake up soon. Quickly gassing the R-cycle I remembered the scratch from earlier and debated if I should take care of it now or later. Bah, later I gotta' go fix myself up.

After filling up the tank I phased through the walls to head to the bathroom, I took off my shirt to see my right shoulder, not that bad I had worse. However it was still a bother, so remembering a healing spell from my studies I concentrated and chanted a few choice words after putting a hand over it.

For a moment it glowed blue then the cut was healed no problem, I smirked, ah the wonders of magic. Taking out my contacts that covered my amethyst eyes and then running my hands through my hair I shook my head to loosen the spell off my violet silky locks.

The amazing master of disguises put her contacts in the laser locked case where all her money was then glanced to the shower and shrugged, why not take a shower while I'm at it. So I did just that, however when I finished I realized I made the most stupid mistake of the mother load of all mistakes!

I forgot that I didn't have any other clothes!

_Damn! Think Raven! Maybe you could just sneak down the hall, no one will notice you maybe no one's even awake. Yeah, that'll work me floating the halls in nothing but a towel, yeah, no problem._ After successfully giving myself mental brain trauma from the mental kicks in the head. I stood at the door after grabbing my other clothes and took a deep breath. When the door-slide open I was just about to rush my way out when to my utter shock stood my leader stretching and yawning directly in my path. _SHIT!_

That was the only thing that came to mind when he appeared to me opening his masked eyes to look me up and down. First thing that comes to mind, _Perv_, however I shook that thought from her head. No need to be holding such images in my head, after all I am in a freakin' towel! Who's to blame?

Besides this is Robin we're talking about. The guy's as easy to turn on as a dead light-bulb, "Raven? What are you doing?"

Aw, he sounded so lost made you just want to pet him and say it's okay. Me however being me just blinked and scowled, "Trying to get to my room so I could change. It appears that I have had a minor brain failure cause I forgot to bring extra clothes."

Then the realization dawns on his face, "Oh, okay. Sorry to block ya."

"No props." I nodded and walked passed him as calmly as I could without looking back before just high tailing it to my room.

That was way to damn close for my tastes not only was it awkward, but it was embarrassing as all hell! Damn spiky haired little Big-Bird wanna' be, the guy could give you a major ass headache without trying! And that was saying something especially since Beast Boy's the first that comes to mind when mentioning the word headache.

Anyway, I had gotten to my room and ditched my dirty cloths in the laundry mat however kept my gloves and tossed them on to my bed then headed to my closet and drawer to get my _unmentionables_ then my outer clothes. Which consisted of the usual uniform for the Titan out look, my leotard and cape.

Before I even got the cape clipped on there was a knock on my door, I didn't have to guess who it was his aura was flaring wildly. That only happened when he was angry at something or confused, I blinked, what could he want with me?

I walked to the door and it slid open only for me to meet with a harsh shove of my … oh-no, the suitcase! I looked up at Robin's masked persona seeing that he was already in his uniform and ready to take on the world. In my case, me, "Mind explaining anything?"

He sounded troubled and suspicious, while I struggling with keeping up with his masked gazed, stupid. Why'd he feel he always had to wear a mask the paranoid little runt? I sighed and looked the case over, come on Raven think of something good to come up with. You can't deny it cause it was there when you left, you couldn't agree to it other wise he'll want to know what the hell you've been doing. Not that he's already wondering that exact question, damn not good! How could I be so careless?

Looking up to him again I notice he was waiting patiently for an answer, "What's in the suitcase Raven?"

I glared and tossed the thing into my room as if it was nothing then gave Robin a cold look. Stupid I know, cause nothing I do phases him, but old habits die hard, "What's in the suitcase is none of your concern, thank you for returning it however."

"Raven." he said in a warning tone, okay so maybe not the best approach, but still I tried.

"Make-up," I answered very slowly and silently having been embarrassed for my own lie, but it was my best bet.

"What?" he asked genuinely confused, and had struggled to hear correctly.

My glare hardened and I answered steadily, "It's make-up, stage make-up Starfire bought me a case on my 18th birthday remember? I was … checking it out in the bathroom."

Now he blinked, looking lost again, poor puppy. Shaking his head he looked down the hall and chuckled, "Well, I guess I forgot about that. It did seem familiar, sorry for the pressure."

"It's okay," ya poor naïve little fool, "by the way I suggest you check up on Desert Storm a joint you'd might find interesting, cause I heard a gang called Hot Shot dwells there."

Robin raised a curious brow I shrugged, "Just a suggestion."

"Okay then, hey by the way you remember we're all going to the mall later on today. Starfire's turn to pick and choose where we should hang out for the day," I blinked, the mall? Starfire? Wha –oh! Right, Starfire suggested the mall, hell no I'm way to tired and the mall is not a place I'd like to go to any way.

"Ooo," I cringed, "I don't know I don't think I can, gotta' catch up with my studies."

"What studies?"

I gave him a dry look, god does this guy ever give up? He's been like this since my birthmark incident, can't leave me the hell alone for my own life. Although I can't blame him, he is our leader and not to mention I must have scared the shit out of him and everyone else for that matter. Leaning against the thrust hold of my door for I was getting tired of standing I answered wearily, "My spell books Robin, just like you I have to keep up the pace of training."

"Alright then, will you at least come down for breakfast with the rest of us?"

Now this would be the part I'd decline and slink into the solitude of my world for a nice sleep, but my stupid stomach rumbled and he laughed. So after I went back into my room to drape my cloak on I followed him down the hall towards the kitchen preparing to face the bright happy faces of the Titan occupants. Just great, "So what have you learned so far?"

Oh curious little bird aren't you today Robin, I shrugged and answered nonchalantly, "Nothing huge, just mini spells of concealment, healing, and other things of the sort."

"Healing? Could you heal others if they're hurt, like bad?"

"Now that's an if, healing spells take a lot of energy. I can only do so much, like heal minor cuts, bruises, and such so far, but I'm getting better." There that should satisfy your curiosity for now.

"That's nice that you're getting stronger, maybe you could help Starfire to strengthen herself as well."

"I don't know Robin," I shook my head, yes I had thought about training with Starfire so to help her increase her power level, but when I went to ask in the middle of the night. I felt serge of electrical energy coarse through my body, it was then that I realized Starifre doesn't need training; she just needs to realize her full potential.

The girl is stronger than she looks or lets on, I could tell cause in her sleep her barriers drop. I looked to Robin and shrugged again, "I think she's strong enough, maybe even getting stronger, cause after that whole cycle thing she went through her power did increase, she just needs someone to push it in the right way."

"Well you're perfect for the job," I jerked my head back, did Robin just give me a complement? Wow, this is a weird day, "I know you two use different methods of channeling your energy, but you're the most magical in this group, maybe you could help her tomorrow at training."

"I'll think about it." and I did just that as we entered the kitchen greeted by the rest of our friends. Robin told Starfire of what he asked me and she was rejoicing with joy saying things like, 'Oh glorious' or 'What a marvelous idea' before just settling down to eat her food.

Every time Starfire was happy-go-lucky I could feel it, her power was great and unconsciously challenging my own. Its been doing so ever since she went through her Tamaranian puberty, lucky her. She could go through hers, however I couldn't, another thing I envied her for cause if I were to reach that cycle of life … well … lets just say it's another dirty little secret no one should know.

As I ate my waffles Cyborg had made especially for me cause it was my favorite breakfast meal I listened to the argument with Beast Boy and Cyborg about the same damn thing every morning. "Look, you like vegetable, I like meat. Meat is protein and good for you!"

"But come on I become everything **_you_** eat, it be like eating me man!" Beast Boy argued clumsily slamming his fist on the counter where the cutting knife was located. "Whoa!"

He ducked as the knife zipped passed his head and headed for me; Robin panicked and tried to jump the table to grab it, but missed. It all happened so fast that to their utter shock they saw me catch it in my hands before the tip pierced my heart. I twirled it then stabbed into the table, standing up I kept my hand firmly grasping the knife as I glared at Beast Boy and Cyborg, "Didn't your mother ever tell you never to leave sharp objects lying around?"

Yanking the knife from the table I flipped it so the blade was in my hands then in a blink of an eye tossed it faster, harder, and with exact aim in between Beast Boy and Cyborg I pierced the wall. Every one gasped and stared at the knife, then back at me, but the only thing they saw was the flip of cloak as I made my exit. I was way to tired for this bullshit, I ended up making a straight bee line back to my room and once there I collapsed on my bed. Spent from last night I knew I was going to regret doing this, but for Azarath's sake I was wasted.

--

**a/n: talk to me people, tell me what'cha think, is it to weird to continue? Or do you want me to? Review please**


	2. Powerless to Answer

**Disclaimer: don't own any Teen Titan stuff.**

**A/n: wow, I didn't think this story would bring that much reviews on the first shot, thanks you guys! Well here's the second chapter of **_It's Not Me_** reviews would be nice.**

--

"_**I heard that you were talkin' shit  
and you didn't think that I would hear it  
people hear you talkin' like that  
gettin' everybody fired up"**__**  
- Gwen Stefani "Hollaback Girl"**_

**Powerless to Answer**

"Very good Sis," he complemented while dodging one of my punches, I threw another one, but this time he grabbed my wrist and yanked me close so to grab my neck. The sudden move shocked me for the moment as my brain panicked and my hand instinctively went to his wrist. Until I gain composure and with his knee I stepped up on it forcing myself into a back flip.

He released me, but I wasn't done, in mid-flip I kicked his chin causing him to stumble from the shock. Landing crouched on the ground I swept the floor from under him then as he fell I kicked him in the gut and sent him flying to tumble on the ground.

I smirked thinking I won this round, but when he stopped I found my clothes suddenly ripped when he sent one of his infamous red X's flying towards me. No blood shed, but damn did that came close. I glared and muttered, "Cheater."

Red X stood up and chuckled as he dusted his clothes off, "You are getting better, but since you knew I had weapons, next time you should stripped them from me before you assume you won."

"I never assumed anything," I leaned to the side with my hand to my hip, not liking how he could read me like Robin. I didn't know what was the deal with them, but every time I or any other person trains with them they can read your faults like a book. How freaky is that?

He chuckled again, "Sure, so I'm curious what was your excuse this time? Aren't you supposed to be at some party with your crew?"

I flicked my wrist to dismiss the thought as I walked to the bench of the gymnasium where my water bottle was. Tonight the team was all suppose to go out to some new joint around the bend for the success of busting the Hot Shot gang leader. Thank you, thank you.

It appears I helped with the information and afterwards we were going to celebrate the victory due to "Starfire Day" where we did everything she wanted so the team could hang together. I declined going to the party, looking to X I shrugged, "The usual, too tired, staying to study, why?"

"Like I said I was curious," looking up to the clock I followed his gaze and saw that it was already 8 sum, time for him to go, "see ya next night Sis, don't forget to work on your frame and you remember the research?"

I smirked, maybe we've been together for way to long cause he was beginning to act like a brother I never had. Don't get me wrong Cyborg was just the same, but Red X and I both shared some big similarities. Chuckling I stood up and connected my fist with his in an old fashion fist shake, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, and I'll get the info you need in a rush. That is if Starfire doesn't hang me up with training."

"Yeah speaking of which, you never did give me her phone number." I poked the side of his head and pushed him to the exit as he laughed.

"Like she'd acutely go out with Red X let alone believe he's still alive. Now get out of here ya over grown target." With that I exit the gym as well, but headed up the T to my room and changed my tattered clothes. Don't want anyone worrying now do I?

A few minutes later the rest of the Titans presents filled the room and for a moment I felt Starfire's aura immediately attack me. Not physically or purposely, but possessively, I blinked and shrugged off the irritating tickling feeling. Taking a deep breath I walked to my study desk waiting for Starfire to come up and knock on my door. How I knew she was going to come was easy, I read her aura like a book she was curious and anxious about our training, probably because Robin's been talking to her.

I picked up a random book and opened to a page held from a "book marker" which was actually a file of a guy that Red X sent me. It was a proposition, a huge boost of major items. Cars, jewels, money, and anything else on the list of things this guy wanted was in my hands for X and I to lift. Hmm, it was a big job something I've never done before, but I was confident enough to handle it with enough doubts in my head to remind myself of the stakes.

One big stake would be to get caught by the Titans themselves … I paused at that thought realizing that I didn't include myself with the title of Titan.

Whoa, I sat back and closed the book, closed my eyes then massaged my temples. That thought disturbed me greatly, what was happening to me? Was I really becoming a criminal? Before I could press the thought there was a knock on my door, "Friend Raven may I have a word?"

Smirked, gee how did I know she was coming (insert sarcasm), getting up from my desk I put the book down and walked to the door, sliding it open I was met with Starfire's smiling face. However upon closer inspection I saw that she was losing the girlish charm, though she still looked cute, she was just getting older and blossoming into a beauty, "Hey Star, come on in."

She gasped and jerked back with a hand to her heart, the look of shock on her face. Did I say something wrong? "Friend Raven, I am … honored to enter your dwelling, it is not often that I do come in. Please excuse my actions, but I must cherish this moment."

I mentally rolled my eyes; good god was it **_that_** big of news to be letting people into my room? Put it up on CNN if you think it's so fascinating, moving out of the way I allowed Starfire to cross the thrust hold with no problem. She looked like a child eating ice cream for the first time as she walked to the center of my room and twirled around to get a good look at my 'gothic' setting.

Then her eyes laid on my window with the heavy drapes covering it, not allowing any light what-so-ever in, she then looked to me, "Why do you keep the magnificent lighting of the city away from your eyes. You have the most envious view of the bay, why would you hide it away?"

"That's just me I guess, now lets talk about your power," settling into my trademark floating meditation I floated across the room to my bed. There I landed gently on the soft covers and gestured for Starfire to sit across from me, hell my bed was big enough why not?

I watched her take off her long legged boots then float over my bed and sit cross-legged in front of me. Mimicking my position I nodded in admiration, "as you know you had already gone through your stage into woman hood have you not?"

She blushed and nodded remembering the moment where we had to go around the galaxy trying to find her, only to save her from the spider creep that was trying to eat her. "Yes, that I remember."

"Well I don't know if you knew this, but you're getting much stronger, and you're become more … aggressive I guess you could say." I informed with no hesitation, "You're instinct is to become the alpha female of this group, that is why whether you realized it or not you have been challenging me."

She gasped in shock and a hand flew to her mouth, "Surely I do not mean it … I mean … I felt … I mean, I feel what your saying, I just don't know what to do or what it all means. Could you help me?"

"Don't panic, it's apart of all female and male cycles, trying to show and prove the other you are better. However, on Earth it is not taken as serious as us, so we must learn control otherwise spiral out of reach. It doesn't take much effort to try, just remember to keep **_control_**, I'll help with teaching you to find your true potential for starts." I explained this all with no emotion and I could have sworn I saw her shiver.

I wouldn't blame her, my room is colder than the others and she's not wearing her boots or a long sleeve. Although if I wasn't so eager to get this over with I could have swore the shiver wasn't from the cold, but from some kind of fear of not being able to keep up my intense amethyst. I dismissed the thought and held out my right hand, calling a book to me from my miniature library and just as gracefully I snatched it from the air and handed it to Star.

She took it without hesitation and listened as I started giving her further instructions. Floating off my bed and standing, again feeling her aura tickle me, "Read everything in that book and do whatever it tells you to do, if you have any questions come to me, until then every afternoon I'll be seeing you on the roof."

She floated to her feet and slipped on her boots while asking, "Why the roof friend?"

"Because it is the most relaxing place to help loosen your energy."

"Is this all?"

"I don't know is there something else you'd like to tell me?"

After tugging on her boot for the final time, Star grabbed the book again and looked to me with curious eyes of a child. Heh, if I didn't have to go through with the whole end of the world thing I probably would have looked a lot like her when I first came to Earth. She shrugged and headed to the door, "No I do believe this is all, thank you once again my dearest friend and please, next time we have a gathering do not excuse yourself from us. Goodnight and see you when dawn finally comes, I am most wary."

"Goodnight Star, pleasant dreams." With that she exited the room and left me to stand next to my bed to take in a deep breath. I didn't want to admit it, but when I spoke to her I felt like I didn't know her any more. Like we were really … drifting further apart after we've come so close from the switch we had long ago.

This new information I did not like at all, how could I be drifting from the only people I've called friends since I was kicked off my own planet? I shook my head when another thought came to me; this one was blaming myself for the rift between the Titans and me.

After all I never really did let them into my life, then I was going around at night sneaking with Red X playing a dangerous game of mice sneaking around the house. All the while the cat snoozed, some how I felt that the cat was about to awake and it would only be a matter of time before I was SOL. Lately I was telling myself to stop, to stop what I was doing and just stay a Titan. But that rush, the adrenaline, the thought of getting caught was the one thing that kept me going, I was so hooked on it, it was like a drug.

Everything I was doing was like a drug to me; I needed more of it every night. So as I sat here in my room staring at the wall I found myself restless … I need a hot bath. It would be the only thing to sooth my restlessness, to quench my dangerous addiction. Getting up from my bed I **_made sure_** to grab extra clothes so to not repeat the earlier events with Robin.

I shuddered, not something you'd wanted to repeat unless you had some kind of fantasy. Though I'm not going to lie, Robin got the looks, the brains, the moves, and the charm to swoon a girl. It'll take much more than that to impress me, not that he hasn't crossed my mind, it was just I was waiting for something to match up to my standards. Besides, I hardly know the guy and vise versa so I don't tread on that kind of turf unless something really interesting sparked my interest.

Just when I was going to exit my room, the emergency alarm sounded I growled. Damn city! Couldn't the police handle it? Tossing my clothes to the side I called forth my cloak and phased out of my door to meet with the rest of the Titans in the main room.

"Problem?" I asked in a dry monotonous voice, Robin punched some keys in the keyboard and answered simply.

"Jewel theft in progress at Emerald Museum, let's move!" pushing from the computer I followed all the others and took to the air with Starfire and Beast Boy following Robin and Cyborg on the ground I really had to wonder why was it that the cops couldn't handle it.

It wasn't like it was that hard to subdue a normal robber.

Although that _"normal robber"_ was not _"normal"_ at all, the HIVE FIVE looked like they just wanted to cash in on a little something, something – feh, amateurs. Busting in on their little party, we took our poses and Robin had his cheese, "I believe the night tour was canceled, drop the goods."

"Fuck you bird-brain," I rolled my eyes, honestly, that tease was getting old.

"Attack plan delta!" Jinx screamed and the fight was on when Robin shouted those most cheesy words.

"Titans! GO!"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous!" I shouted and the ground below shook before the trio could deliver their _"Attack plan delta"_ I had them experiencing the force of my nature. Giving the rest of the team time to attack I noticed Jinx conjuring up a hex to throw, pitiful.

Erecting a barrier to block the horridly pink energy I flew down at her intent on making her feel a world of pain. After all, her freakishly pink hair is overrating and she calls my sense of fashion off. Hmm, time to rearrange her face. Throwing two of my own dark energy she blocked and jumped high up towards me using her boost of power to execute a fly kick to me.

Heh, now that's something awfully stupid.

As I evaded and wrapped my power around her arms and flung her to the ground slamming her hard on the concrete. She groaned and rolled to her back jumping to her feet, "You always cheat like this?"

"No," I shrugged with a bit of sass, "Only to pink punks that appear to be color blind."

She rolled her eyes, "I've heard better from a turkey sandwich, get a life."

After that I glared, this bitch was asking for trouble wasn't she.

On the side I engulfed a pipe with my magic and swung with all my might down at the insulting piece of trash. She jumped to her feet and dodged every hit I threw with her arms held out as if a child playing superhero pretending to fly. Oh don't worry, I'll grant her such a wish. Lifting the ground she stepped on up with her balancing trying hard not to fall I flipped it and sent her crashing to the ground the large piece of earth to follow.

As if realizing the danger she rolled out of the way and leaped to her feet throwing two large hexes at me to keep me busy as she flipped and landed on a rail. Perfectly balanced she stood upright on it like the cat she so resembled.

I scoffed, "That the best you got?"

She smirked, "No I can do better, **_way_** better."

"Bring it on."

She jumped into the air twirled like an irritating little ballerina I steadied for anything but before I could do anything I was distracted from her incantation, since when did she study power spells?

"Powers now,  
Powers no more.  
So let's see you impress  
When you're powerless!"

I tired to dodge her attack, but I ended up forced to counter and grabbed her ankle pulling her closer her pink magic engulfed the both of us and we both fell to the floor with a harsh thud tangled in limbs. _Shit! I hope that didn't work! _Getting up I jumped in the air and tried my hardest to fly, but with every try I ended up grounded. Oh-no, I turned to Jinx with a horrified expression crossing both our features we both shouted, **_"What did you do!"_**

I glared, "Me? You were the one that cast the spell not me!"

She pointed, "But you countered! With what? Tell me!"

"You should know! You were the one that studied it!"

Jinx glared and walked up closer to me, I took a fighting stance as she stopped three feet from me and shouted, "I was not intending on **_ever_** finding a cure for your pathetic corpse! So therefore there was no need! Now answer me! What did you do!"

Boy, was she pissed, but it's not like I cared, the bitch was the one that caste this shit on me not the other way around, "I don't have to answer to a Malabo Barbie wanna' be like you."

That ticked her off cause she charged and we were forced to fight hand-to-hand, not that it was a problem for me, the only thing I was finding disturbing was she to knew how to fight. Throwing aimed punches and kicks, I counted them all, but she guard countered. Dodging a punch to the head I grabbed her elbow and flung her around. Letting her go to fly, she grabbed my cape and I was brought down with her.

Tumbling on the ground trying to find dominance, she won and held me down, her pink catty eyes drilling holes straight to the back of my skull, not that I cared cause I matched ounce for ounce, "You still fight like a boy."

I struggled to get my arms free, but found a better way to get up, "and you fight like a blind monkey."

Bringing my legs up behind her I wrapped around her neck and dropped her down away from me, freeing my arms I untangled myself from her form and lifted my leg up intent on introducing my heel to her face. She noticed and crossed her arms in front moving her head to the side as she tried to fight back. I put more pressure on her hold, and found it to be a big mistake as she turned her arms and grabbed my ankle.

Before I knew what happened she spun me around and I landed on the floor my head throbbing like mad. Damn! That actually hurt! Turning back to see her coming for a punch I titled my body forward and kicked up nailing her in the gut. Sending her flying a few feet away, unbeknownst to us we had an audience. Apparently the others took down the HIVE Five and I was left still battling with Jinx.

Beast Boy had scratched his head, "Uh, dudes, is it just me or am I not seeing any flashy-energy-thingy-magigers?"

Starfire titled her head, "It would appear that both Raven and the Jinx are grounded and fighting more like Robin … friend Cyborg do you concur with this confusing turn of events?"

Cyborg shrugged and also scratched his head, "Magic is not my expertise."

Robin glared, "Either way we still have to help, Starfire go break them up … and go easy, who knows what happened."

She nodded, "Agreed."

Jinx dodged another punch from me and was getting tired, actually we both were. Reason I knew was because we were going on the defensive. She had dropped her guard to catch her breath, and with my last ounce of strength I jumped to kick her in the chest, but on last minute she dodged and held up her hands, "Wait! I propose a truce!"

I huffed and gave her a look of bewilderment, did she just say what I thought she said, "What?"

She sighed and gulped, closing her eyes she shook her head, her horned pick tuffs swaying from the motion, "I said a truce, we find out how to counter the spell and no more fighting."

I glared, "You're an enemy, why should I trust you?"

She looked up then glanced back to notice Starfire hovering not a few feet way with curious eyes as well as the others, they were a distance away from hearing anything we were saying. So she turned back to me and I prepared for anything as she set her expression into a dead serious one, "I know what you've been doing behind the Titans back, and I know what you're going to do later on with Red-X. I'll help you."

"You're blackmailing me?" I snarled, how dare she, why if I had my powers I'd so fry her ass.

She smirked, "Now why would you think that? Can't there just be a truce between two sorceresses?"

"Frankly I don't make deals with anyone, so why start now and with a villain no less." I sneered, she sighed again this time heavily her smirk gone.

"Please Raven, I'm not threatening anything, just trust me the person you're going to be working for is a shady character. Like I said I could help you …"

I gave her a good long look, was she for real? How did she know about me and Red-x? Could I really trust her? All these questions and no time to find the answer, on one hand I didn't want the Titans to know about my true self, and I needed her help on getting my powers back much to my utter dismay. If I didn't accept her proposal she could very well find the counter spell and tell about my dirty little secret.

Oh the trails of being a hero.

Bullshit.

With a cold glare I stole another glance at my team and charged the unsuspecting Jinx, catching her in a headlock I whispered, "Play along."

She gave me a crazy look and flipped me on my back, "What are you planning?"

"I'll trust you if you trust me," I jumped up and sent a kick to her gut sending her reeling back in pain, "Who are you working for this time? Surely you didn't just come to place an order for a few gems."

"So what if I am, those jewels are pretty shiny, hiya!" she came at and I couldn't help to smirk, this was so totally like playing in a school play only I was actually fooling the Titans. My eyes widened and it wasn't from the hit Jinx landed, but from what my current thought was. _I did it again … I separated myself from the Titans … why? _

"Stop hurting my friend!" I snapped out of my pain and thought to see Starfire swooping down to capture Jinx just as I planned. My thoughts on friendship and teamwork snapped away to the back of my mind as I stood up.

"Starfire! Wait!" I cried her eyes glowing green as se held a trembling Jinx in her grasp.

Her glaring green vanished as Starfire turned her head giving me an innocent look, "Is there a problem friend?"

"She placed a hex on me, I can't use my powers so I need her to help me undo it, put her down, we have to take her to the tower."

She seemed uncertain, Starfire might have come off as naïve, but she was smart, **_very _**smart, "I do not think that is a good idea, maybe we should discuss this with Robin."

I glanced up at Jinx and noticed her squirming uncomfortably; looking back to where I know Robin was currently talking to the police I realized that with Starfire being the one to suggest there was no evading. Especially when it came to Robin, she was always very possessive over Robin, which I knew even without the feel of her challenging aura. "Fine, but after the conference."

She nodded and still holding Jinx flew to Robin and stood on the ground I stood on the side and watched her interact with him telling him what I said without waiting. I knew because he looked over at me with his stoic masked persona. No emotion was read outside, but I can feel his curiosity, suspicion, and worry at its peak. Leave it up to Robin to think too much when you needed a way out.

A hand to my shoulder I stiffened and looked up to see Cyborg with a concentrative look as he read his readings, "You're fine girl, but it looks like you need some rest, probably from fighting to long."

Smiled, Cyborg the gentle giant, yet fierce protector and loving older brother of the Titans. He was someone you could really talk to for some advice, depending on what you are going to ask, "Thanx Cy, I really appreciate your help."

"Just checkin' up," he nodded and stood away as Robin came up with Starfire still holding a real irritated Jinx.

I held myself strong, whenever you felt his gaze on you, you always had to prove a point, and he was in a lot of ways like Batman. Even if he won't admit it or believe it, there were times he could give a glare that could rival his mentor himself. It's gotta' be the mask, cause I always felt the same way with Red-X, sometimes Speedy to when ever visitation came around.

"You okay?" he asked with as much concern as he had when my 16th birthday rolled around.

I nodded, "Yes, just tired, Cyborg assured it."

He nodded like always whenever there was an audience he had to show no emotion. Cause in truth I came to realize he hated attention, media attention that is, in ever form, shape, size he just hated cameras on him. I don't blame him, being under the spotlight isn't exactly a picnic at the beach, and even still for me I don't do picnics.

"Then let's all go home, Jinx," he turned to gave the pink sorceress a hard cold stare that sent shivers down my spine, what I'd give to stay away from that kind of look for the rest of my life, "You will be placed in one of our extra rooms, but it will be under high security if you even think about sneaking out or stealing anything from it we'll know and we'll be hunting you down. Is that understood?"

Jinx nodded and answered slowly trying to still be cool about it all, even if she was shaking like a leaf, hah! I always knew the girl had no backbone, "Ye-yeah, sure, whatever, hunt down, right."

"Good, Starfire take her back to the Tower, Cyborg go down to the police station and confirm her stay but don't give them too much information, Raven come with me and no protesting." Even if I had to I don't think I could, not only because that ride was freakin' sweet, but the way Robin said it left no room for discussion, "Titans, let's go."

With that we dispersed Beast Boy morphed into a falcon and took to the air with Starfire to make sure Jinx wasn't really any trouble while I followed Robin to the back where he cloaked his bike in one of those handy little cloaking things. I had to pause for a split second to wonder why as Robin he didn't use the cloaking trick, while being Red-X he had.

Though I shrugged it off as he handed me a helmet and motioned for me to climb on the back, I did so without hesitation and as I leaned in to wrap my arms around his waist I could have swore I felt him smirk as he whispered, "Hold on tight."

I raised a brow, _Nothin' I haven't done before Boy Wonder, but I'll humor you little puppy, _scooting ever closer I smirked when he shivered before he gunned the throttle, making a neck breaking turn around before the bike got to powerful we both jumped out of the alley way like bats flyin' straight outta' hell. I couldn't help a grin from the pun that was so totally out of what I just thought. I wonder if Batman knew about Boy Wonder's risking ways?

Probably did and I could just so imagine him saying something like, _"wow that was very stupid of you" _I giggled at the thought and Robin must have felt it cause through the helmets we had he called through on a built in communicator asking curiously, "What's so funny?"

I shook my head and looked up from resting it on his shoulder enjoying the ride, "Nothing important."

He nodded, then again like earlier today he began asking obscenely irritated questions, what the hell? Did he know he always sounded so suggestive or accusing when questioning anyone? "Listen Raven, it may not be my place but I'm curious, are you really alright? You hardly come down from your room and when you do it's very brief. Everything okay?"

I so wanted to hit him upside the head, why the hell did he want to know. Not only that but I wanted to hit him for being a caring leader, and observant one at that. That was why I tried to prevent from ever being alone with him; he'd start to ask questions that I don't have the answers he needed to hear. I didn't want to tell him and I wasn't about to have a battle with my inner conscious about it.

Bottom line was, lie.

"Everything's fine Robin, why would you ask?"

"Like I said, just curious." Damn him for being so straight and to the point, not that I didn't like it, in fact I liked it when people didn't beat around the bush. That way they wouldn't be wasting my life with their nautical dribble. Reason why I hardly liked Beast Boy anyway, even though I'll never admit it but that was also the reason why I liked him so much.

Change in pace.

Speaking of which …

I felt the bike slow to a sudden halt inside the towers garage, Robin sat up forcing me to sit up along with him and slightly slide closer to him. Either he didn't seem to care, noticed or was ignoring that fact we were so close he got off and held out his hand to help me off, aw how sweet. Such a gentleman, humoring him I took his hand and took off the helmet along with him and gave it back.

He smirked, "Hope I didn't scare ya to bad."

At first I gave him a perplexed look, why would I be scared? Then the thought of him never really knowing what I do when the night comes hit me, he didn't know I take his cycle out on a spin every so often. Duh! That was why he was smug; I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Sure Boy Blunder, I'll be in my room catching up on some Z's, send Jinx up please I wish to talk to her."

He nodded, "Sure, rest easy Raven."

I gave him a small smile, and for the moment I was guilty. Guilty about my dirty little secret, guilty about forming a partnership of sorts with the one man that Robin failed to catch, though I squashed it down harshly and threw it to the dump in my mind. Guilt was something I found out after my little incident with "father dear" 5 years ago to be useless. To regret about an action was to slow you down in the future, I didn't intend to live in the past any longer than I had already.

Again I nodded and walked to the door leaving Robin to tinker with his bike, the last thought that crossed my mind before I entered my room was, _I hope he doesn't see that scratch._

--

**Well, well, and so Jinx comes into play, uh-oh Robin's getting to nosy (when is he ever not?), and Raven lost her powers! Damn! Just when she was getting stronger to, that must really suck, reviews are very good, delicious, feed me!**


	3. A Little Bit of History

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Teen Titans so back off.**

**A/n: sweet! The third chapter, just for you people that want me to continue with the story so much. Thank you oh so much for the reviews! Continue to review and I'll continue to update, not at the speed of light, but I'll update one day or the other.**

**_------_**

"_**She's a rebel  
she's a saint  
she's the salt of the earth  
and she's dangerous …"  
- Green Day "She's a Rebel"**_

**A Little Bit of History**

_"Alazar Enlentrinel Nalthoras Lincon Sev!"_

The power coursed, I can feel both or our energies combine like when Starfire and myself "switched", but it wasn't our soul's it was our power. Hers was exactly intone with mines and vise versa, and for the moment I actually felt this was going to work, but then a falter. The power, the magic, it was slipping from me. I tried desperately to hold on to my power and I felt her do the same, but it was of no use.

With out my power to help me concentrate I can only hold for a short period of time. I had no choice but to release it as my soul-self vanished, I opened my eyes to see Jinx's soul-self a shimmering pink cat's upper-body reaching for the sky vanished just like mine. She cursed, "Fuck! That was the third damn charm! I thought it was in the Scrolls of Glenthax!"

I shook my head and started to clean the magic up, I honestly thought it would work as well, but the Scrolls of Glenthax are more used for illusionary tricks then powerful curses. So I already had my doubts, "It was a long shot, Glenthax means _trick_ in the human English language. There was reason to second-guess."

Jinx shot me a cold look, which turned to a tired one. She was just too wasted to fight any more; we had been going through this thing since the dawn of morning and stopping only to get something to eat or rest a bit. Yet so far the only luck we had was with Glenthax.

So this was where I began to wonder, what the hell was she thinking of studying such a powerful curse. I hated to think it, but I was actually considering speaking with Malchior about this whole thing.

After all he was what? Over a thousand years old? I said it earlier I've been relearning everything Malchior taught me, though I've learned that there are lighter-sides to the dark side he'd studied me in. I've just had yet to touch upon curses, I'm not the cursing type of sorceress.

"So what now?" I looked up to Jinx who had plopped down on the training room floor in lotus form resting her elbow on her knee then her head on her palm. Staring down trotted at the far wall. I had to sympathize with her distorted feelings, I was missing my power to, "Not to be Jamie Rain Cloud here, but we're screwed if we don't find a counter spell soon. I mean your team needs your abilities and I … well … my power other than the boys are all I have left."

I sat down with her, clutching the book we've been studying for the past hour to my chest. Sighing I shrugged, "I guess I know what you mean, but when you do get your power back you already swore on your life that you'd never go back to being a villain. Robin will see to it that you keep that promise."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "That nit-wit can kiss the fattest part of my gray ass, like I'd ever listen to him. Unlike you dweebs I wasn't born with a conscious, promises are not my thing."

I chuckled; I couldn't have agreed with her more – about the promising thing – promises I've learned aren't things you can keep unless you put your heart into it. Me? For the longest I've lived I was always told I have no heart, and they're right. Even if I'm free to feel now I find that I was born never to actually feel freely. I always have to force myself to feel something other than smug, anger, or lust. Not the lust of sex, the lust or addiction to something that could very well tip the scale of my "heroic" life.

My addiction to the night.

I already said it once before, so I'm not really going to repeat myself again, my night addiction was always there since I first entered life. Say it's my demon side or something else, but I always loved the night, it only took a certain someone to push me closer to the general area of what I'd like to call Hazy Peak. Where the line blurs, and barriers drop to show and confuse the vision of good-and-evil you once thought you were comfortable with.

Robin once said the line between good-and-evil was a "haze".

Well, it looks like anyone that's Red-X or rolls with him are confused, lost and temporarily blind. Maybe it's the suite, maybe it's some other form of higher power, I don't know and I don't care to know. Right now all I want to know is how to counter act this damnable curse, with out my power it's hard to tell when Boy Wonder will walk into the room and catch me off guard. Damn sneaky little human, he's done that more than once during the period I've been like this. Leaving me to wonder if he's actually enjoying that little power over me at the moment.

Damn Jinx for her stupidity.

"How's everything going?" I inwardly froze, the bastard did it again! Even Jinx jumped to her feet, me? I was trying to play it cool as I slowly turned to glare at the masked wonder before getting to my feet. Sneak up on me again eh? Watch once I get my power he'll be so scare out of his tights he won't want to sleep with the lights on or by himself for a month. Ha!

Dusting my cape I sighed tiredly as I looked up to face him again, "Failure so far, we haven't been successful at anything and I'm afraid to go into deeper magic thus risking a switch like Starfire and I had."

He nodded and gave Jinx a wry look as she turned and walked around the gym, "Well, you'll get it sometime, I know you will. We've been through worse right?"

Yeah, always the optimistic one aren't ya? That speech will work on Starfire Robin, but me? No. He should know by now that I don't look on the bright side, to "fluffy" for me. Giving him a dry look I shook my head and opened the book giving him the hint to leave, "Right."

"Well," he was getting nervous, something I knew every time he reached over and scratched the back of his neck or shifted his perfectly still position, "the Titans East will be arriving anytime to stay for the weekend … or more. Looks like things haven been quiet at Steel City."

I looked up and raised a brow, what the hell? "Robin, did you not tell them about our little predicament with Jinx?"

He sighed and nodded slowly again looking over to Jinx who was stretching in all her yoga forms being as patient, silent, and out of the way as a cat. Though knowing a cat she was also eavesdropping and playing the cutie act as a distraction. Robin knew, cause I knew and if I knew then what's stopping the grand detective Robin Boy Wonder from noticing?

Nothin' that's what.

"They insisted," he answered distantly, "they were never going to call, but Speedy ruined the "surprise" I guess."

I rolled my eyes and returned to the book, count on Speedy to have the short attention span. An amazing feat considering this choice in weaponry, "Well, no comment from me, they're coming that's fine, but keep them from interruptions thank you very much."

"I will, good luck," with that he turned and exit, leaving Jinx and me alone again.

"There's more of you dip-sticks?" I turned book still in hand to Jinx and snapped it shut. Giving her a pointed look as she stretched back from doing the splits on the floor than rolled to crouch and titled her head. Like a damn cat.

I shrugged, "I suppose, but that's not our problem. Now, what should we study this time?"

I watched as she stretched her body forward on the ground then rolled and got to her feet on her tiptoes then slowly lowered down feet firmly planted on the floor. Her cat-like smile and mischievous glimmer to her catty eyes, "Let's not study, but train, you know so to keep up with combat skills."

I smirked and turned to the door with Jinx in tow, "Normally I'd have to decline do to my status as a hero – "

" – But with your line of work at the night I'd have to say your heroism is – "

" – Questionable," I stopped to turn both our smirks playful as I nodded, "I guess we could pause our searching for one night, let's go get suited into more comfortable attire, you look like you could fit my clothes."

She scoffed, "Whatever, I just know I'm gonna' be sick of magic by the time we actually find the counter curse. So break time!"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, yeah, break time, whoopy."

With that we went to my room and got into more moveable clothes, than went back down to the training room evading the others watchful eyes and began to warm up. Simple things at first, but then evolved into more complex moves and for the moment I could have swore I felt someone watching us through the window, but brushed it off. If it was someone than it had to be Red-X, after all it was 8:00 at night, he's probably wondering where I am.

Sorry X, but tonight's meeting is canceled (I think) I got issues to work out.

--

_**"There you go**__**  
you never ask why  
it's all a big lie  
whatever you do**_

_**You think you're special  
but I know, and I know, and I know  
and we know  
that you're not"  
- Simple Plan "Shut Up"**_

_BUZZZZZ_

Robin sighed, _Damn, and here I was hoping they wouldn't show, just goes to show you can't have your cake and eat it to._ Walking to the main computer he turned it on to see the whole Titans East standing outside with Bumblebee impatiently tapping her foot and an irritated look crossing her sassy features.

Aqualad just standing looking around, but mostly at the water sneering at the boats and other floating object in the bay, Speedy was using the Titan steel doors as a mirror checking his hair and the twins. Well they were just talking in Spanish to one another.

The bottom line was that the Titans East had come as Speedy said.

Much to our dear Robin's dismay.

"Hey," Robin greeted, "Let me buzz you guys up."

"Well hurry up or I'm gonna' blow my lunch on your door," Bumblebee glared, "Speedy's hair spray nearly killed us on the way here! Goddamn conceded SOB."

Speedy snorted, "Say whatever you want Bee, you know I look good."

"Robin! Open the damn door or there's gonna' be a slaughter!" Robin sweat-dropped, if there was one thing he didn't want to deal with right now it be the sting of a sassy Queen Bee.

"Welcome in," he greeted dryly as the doors open and in flew the fuming bee, the "conceded SOB", the bored Atlantean, and the speedy Spanish twins.

"Dude, we better get a spa ready or somethin' cause Bumblebee looks ready to kill," Beast Boy quivered as he nervously transformed into a cute kitten in a vain attempted to sooth the raging bee. Robin sighed and shrugged as he waited next to Starfire at the kitchen after turning the computer off to properly greet the Steel Titans.

"Let's just stay out of their way," Robin suggested, and glanced at Starfire knowing he was going to regret asking but he was curious, "what's that you're making Star?"

She blushed at his acknowledgement, "Nothing much, just the pudding of friendship to strength the bond between the feuding East Titans. They do not always get along as well as the rest of us, would you like to try?"

Robin cringed, yep, he knew he'd be regretting it. Opening his mouth to protest he got the gross out of the year when she suddenly shoved the food into his mouth. His taste buds suddenly died at a young age as a shiver went up his spine and chilled at the thought of swallowing the disgusting gunk.

Oh the joys of having an alien as a friend.

Just then, as if the god up above were good to him the door slid open and Starfire directed her attention to the doomed Steel Titans, "Friends! Come! Gather! I've made the Tamaranian Pudding of Friendship, let us feast!"

Robin quickly reached over to the trashcan and disposed of whatever was in the "Pudding of Friendship" before he could throw it up later. No offence to Starfire, but as a human he had to say alien food was too much too out of this world. Quickly standing up and clearing his throat he put up a straight face, "Whasup."

Speedy gave Starfire's gunk a strange look before discreetly ditching it's contents in a near by trashcan, he may not have known what was in it, but he knew enough not to eat something that looked like hair gel. Lucky for him Starfire was to busy forcing the food down Aqualad's mouth to have cared about her discarded food as Speedy put the dishes in the sink, "Nothin' much, told ya Steel City's been sleeping like a baby. It's like the heat from summer is just to hot for any of the thieves to do anything."

Robin raised a brow, "Summer? Already? I thought it didn't start until a week from now."

"Where the hell have you been? Sleepin' in a hole?" Bumblebee snapped as she came and dumped Starfire's pudding, "Summer's been happenin' for quite some time, we came over cause we thought you guys knew about the Beach Feast next week."

The confused Robin shook his head, "Nope, didn't hear that, we were busy with things you know."

"Mm, the whole Jinx thing right?" Bumblebee pointed and Robin nodded.

"Yeah, so you see you caught us at a bad time."

"I'll say," everyone's attention turned to a woozy looking Aqualad as he held his stomach and tried not to hurl right then and there.

Starfire came floating round, "Have you all like the seconds of my pudding?"

"Uh," Robin cleared his throat and everyone practically turned green, "No thanks Star, we're all good here."

She twirled in the air, "Wondrous, then we can partake in the catching of the things we've all done during our long period of no see."

Bumblebee relaxed, "Cool, so where's Sparky? I still got a score to settle about who's the most skilled here."

"It's Cyborg," Cyborg steamed, too concentrated on the screen where he, the twins and Beast Boy were all gathered around the couch playing multiplayer, "and I can beat you anytime I want, just not now I'm tryin' to even a score with BB and the twins, so lay off."

"Sure," Bumblebee rolled her eyes and flew to the top of the overhead cat walk at the edge of the room, "So is this where the rooms are?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"I gotta' go find me a room and get me some shut eye before I kill over, damn Speedy trying to suffocate the hell out of all of us. Why if he weren't a valuable member of the team I'd so shove that spray down his god forsaken throat."

Speedy sneered, "Ah go suck on a flower your majesty."

Before Bumblebee entered the hall she flipped him off and shouted, "Fuck you bitch!"

"Stop talkin' to yourself!" Robin shook his head as Speedy mumbled something along the lines of, "Damn mood swinging hybrids."

"This is going to be an interesting summer," Robin sarcastically commented as he watched the game taking place with so far Cyborg winning, gee what a surprise (insert sarcasm).

Noticing movement towards the training room Robin saw Speedy and Aqualad chatting, he sighed, _Better warn them,_ jogging to catch them before they disappeared Robin called out to them, "Hey! Where you guys headed?"

They stopped and turned Aqualad jerking a thumb to down the hall, "Training room, gonna' get in a little work out before we relax."

"Oh, well, just stay out of the meditation chamber, Raven and Jinx are busy if you know what I mean."

Speedy nodded, "Cool, you comin' with?"

Robin sighed and shook his head, "Gotta' make sure the others don't tear the living room apart after the games won."

"Shoot, your loss," with that they turned and continued down the hall, leaving Robin to rush back into the room when he heard Beast Boy shout something along the lines of, 'Cheating Bastard!'

((-))

"So that's where Atlantis is?"

Aqualad rolled his eyes, "No, and I'm not telling you either."

Speedy glared, "Aw come on man, it's not like I'll sell the information of e-bay or anything."

It was Aqualad's turned to glare, "You sold a lock of my hair off e-bay you little redheaded dib-shit, and I'm suppose to trust you with the location of Atlantis? Go to hell!"

The redhead shrugged innocently, "What? Not my fault, I lost a bet to Mas and Menos, and I always keep my promises."

"Man, Bumblebee's right, if you weren't a valuable member of this team I'd shove that hair spray you love so much down your throat and watch **_you_** chock on it!"

"Shut-up," Speedy held up a hand his face suddenly becoming serious, Aqualad gave him an exasperated look before realizing there were noises coming from the training room, actually they were voices. Female voices.

"I thought Robin said they were in the meditation room?" Aqualad narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Again Speedy hushed him in time to hear what Raven had to say as they both slowly made their way to the entrance, _"No, no, no, it's called O'Sirus or Elemental Attack, you're suppose to put everything combined of nature into it. It's just a basic."_

Jinx spoke next and sounded exhausted, _"Well then miss thing, show me again cause I don't get it."_

Raven huffed and by the time the guys got to the training room they saw Jinx standing arms crossed with a wooden stick in her hand as Raven stood a few feet from her in perfect view of the boys. Though if her wearing a black sports bra and matching gi pants weren't strange enough, then in her hand she held what looked to be a sword. Not a wooden one, but the one Robin had.

Was she allowed accesses to Robin's things? Why was she teaching a villain? Those were the few questions that ran through the two hero's mind, but when they saw her get into perfect form of a real swordsman from old times. These questions were grounded to a temporary stop to make room for the new. Since when did Raven know swordsmanship?

As she moved she explained, "You have to swipe like the wind –" with a simple stroke she cut the air, " – then flow like the water –" she mesmerized them when she moved liquefied into the next step, " – intimidate like the earth –" she stomped on the wooden ground hard enough to hear the thud through out the room, " – and finally strike fierce like fire."

In a flash she stabbed the air and if it were possible they could actually see the air part as if sliced like she explained, she turned to smirk at Jinx, "That's the O'Sirus Strike, not big, but when in trouble it could help evade danger and hit the target at the same time."

Jinx shook her head and leaned to the side giving her a look of confusion, "How do you know all this stuff? I mean, couldn't you have used it on any of your battles? I honestly didn't take you for the physical type."

Raven shrugged and retracted Robin's blade swirling the bird-a-rang around for a bit she tossed it up and caught it with the other hand. Flipping it open and with the grace of a robin let it fly through the air and impale itself into the far wall. Jinx, Aqualad, and Speedy looked on clearly impressed as she softly explained, "They were techniques of the past that I wish to forget. If you held the status of priestess/protector of the royal family, no matter if you knew magic, you were forced to endure harsh training sessions. Even if I was meant to destroy the world, it's our way of life."

Jinx smiled and nodded in admiration, "Sweet."

She sighed, "Yeah right, look it's late, I'm tired let's go to bed."

"I hear ya there."

Walking to the far wall to grab Robin's bird-a-rang she tucked it casually into the hem of her gi and followed Jinx to the only other exit of the training room, Aqualad and Speedy panicked when they saw they were coming their way. Quickly running down the hall and ducking into the infirmary they waited for the girls to walk pass before stepping out again.

"Damn, that was close," Aqualad sighed and leaned against the wall while Speedy gazed after the girl's disappearing shadow.

"Hey Aqualad."

Aqualad glared, he knew that tone. It meant trouble, especially coming from Speedy as he looked up to see the redhead's gears turning he pushed off the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, "What is that conceded mind of yours cooking up this time half-wit."

Speedy ignored the taunt and tilted his head to the side, "Raven was given the power to destroy the world, or at least bring the destruction. She said she was born a "priestess-protector" and she hid her techniques from all of us … doesn't it make you wonder what else the little demoness is hiding?"

"Lay off Speedy, that's Raven," Aqualad warned sternly, "You don't go messing with something you have no idea what you're going to get yourself into. Besides, if she found out you were snooping in things you shouldn't be snooping around in you'd be dead before you the hit the floor."

He shrugged, "Just curious is all and why does she have to always where that damn cape to hide her fine ass. That's a damn shame."

Aqualad rolled his eyes, _Trust Speedy to have the short attention span_, "Hey, we training or what?"

"Whatever, let's get it over with."

--

_**"She's a rebel**__**  
vigilante  
missing on the brink  
of destruction"  
- Green Day (continued) "She's A Rebel"**_

As I was walking to my room after escorting Jinx to hers I couldn't shake the feeling of someone talking about me, or watching me. At first in the gym I knew it was Red-X because when I suggested we – Jinx and myself – fool around with Robin's _"toys"_ I found a cell phone lying in the middle of the floor. It was a phone I knew it was from him because it had a distinct red slash on the back.

_Ego maniac_, I thought, but shrugged it off and before I began to train Jinx I put the phone with the book we were studying. After that the feeling of familiar eyes watching me were beginning to get on my nerves so I suggested we go to bed, but now that I'm here in my room I still feel insecure.

The feeling only got worse when the cell phone rang and a feeling of dread twisted my stomach and numbed my body. _Calm down Raven, it's just the phone … the cell phone that Red-X slipped you, just answer the stupid thing, _listening to the voice I set the book down on my drawer and flipped the phone up and slowly brought it to my ears.

"Hello?"

_"You're first test to see if you're worthy enough to work for Benu Phoenix is in the list Red-X gave you. Figure them out, you got an hour to deliver the answers, starting now." _

Not one to waste time, I snapped my mind into overdrive and flipped the phone off. Dashing across the room to throw on a skin clinging dark blue tang top and leather skintight jacket and leather pants. The thought of them being real, non-shinny leather like a lot of other super hero's I knew had crossed my mind for the briefest of moments. However was blocked when I ran to my desk and snatched the paper Red-X gave me.

Glancing at the nightstand where my alarm clock sat I noticed it was already 10:02 at night. The others were probably lolling off to sleep about now and the guy gave me an hour, so time to get to work. Looking over the list I turned it over and saw there was two riddles, a dry look was needed for this occasion, _Oh great a riddler, where's Batman when you need him?_ I rolled my eyes sarcastically and began to read while I zipped up the jacket.

"**What force and strength cannot get through**

**I with a gentle touch can do,**

**And many in the street would stand**

**Were I not a friend at hand?"**

I glared, what the hell kind of shit is this? Don't get me wrong I'm not a dim-wit or a hater of riddles, I rather enjoyed them, but this to me took me back a bit, what was it trying to say? I shook my head; I'll come back to it later. Moving on to the next riddle I hoped it wouldn't hurt my head as the last one.

I was sadly mistaken.

"**Black we are, and much admire,**

**Men seek for us if they tire.**

**We tire the horses, but comfort man,**

**Tell me this riddle if you can."**

Cue in anime drop, goddamn it! I glanced at the clock, 10:04, not much to worry about, but solving these riddles are going to take a while and I have to met with these bozos in about an hour with the answer. Hold up, I stared wide-eyed at the riddles; they were something to hold and take!

They wanted something for me to steal, but what?

Okay, "force and strenth cannot get through, I with a gentle touch an do … friend at hand." Hmm, think Raven! What can't get through without force but is a friend and gently gets you through the door. Door … doors are usually locked … you can't get in with force – feh not if your Starfire or Cyborg, or even Aqualad – but to get in without trouble, you use a … key … a key?

I could have slapped myself right there, no duh shit-head!

Of course it's a fuckin' key!

Sorry for the language kids, but really, wasn't it obvious?

Moving on …

"Black we are, and much admired, men seek us if they tire. We tire the horses, but comfort man …" I frowned, ooookaaaay. What's black, can comfort man when they find it, yet for the animals carrying it or transporting it get tired. Black … what's black? Rocks can be black, but how can they comfort man? Unless it's some form of rock, then the question would be what kind of rock?

Coal?

Coal can light fire, coal burns long, and when transporting heavy amounts of it the horse can get tired. Okay, the answers coal we all know that, but why the hell would they want me to steal coal? Wait a minute, coal can not only be used for fire, but they have a coal _mine_ in Africa, and were there's a coal mine there's … I gasped, "Diamonds! The Diamond Key in Emerald Museum!"

Ha! Ha! Put that in your pipe and smoke it _Benu Phoenix_!

Jumping off my chair I walked to my door and gently opened it up wide enough for me to slip through. Giddy about my small victory at figuring out the riddle, I had to stop in the middle of the hall to wonder for the briefest of moments, _Was that what Jinx and her crew were after at the museum? Were they working for this **Benu Phoenix?** _That thought alone sent a shiver down my spine, if I were to go and snatch that diamond, would I trip the alarm thus calling forth the Titans to take me down?

I shook my head, _Snap out of it girl, you have to do this, Titans or not this is a cool chance to test your skills. Besides, those pea-brains of a pack of idiots don't know how to be stealthy. _Nodding I continued down the hall to set myself up for the night, the Titan in me no more, at night I was Sis, supposed sister to Red-X. I smirked and made a quick stop at Robin's room, _Red-X's sister my ass, we're nothing blood related, it's so amazing what the world would do just to out a name on you. I bet Red-X didn't even know he was Red-X until Robin came around._

I slid into Robin's room, silent as the grave and made quick glances to his bed hating the curse that was put on me. I didn't know if he was there or not, cause his sheets were rustled, but the curtains were drawn so the moonlight was not even a help to see. It was totally pitch black. If I wasn't careful –

The door slid open, shit!

Bounding to his closet I ducked into the corner where the sliding door slid into the wall and prayed to whatever god was out there that he wouldn't open the door. I heard voices, him and Starfire.

"Don't worry Starfire it's just a childish story, the bogyman's not real."

What the fuck? Starfire was scared of the bogyman?

Her sweet innocent voice echoed in his semi-empty, yet immaculately clean room, "Yes as much as I would love to believe your soothing words friend Robin, the man of boggies that Beast Boy told the tale of is more convincing, especially with all the things that has happened to us. Please my friend, one last look around my quarters and I shall leave you be."

Okay, weird, but I'll go with it, come on Robin I know you want nothing more than to make a move on that sweet thang, go get it boy! Please, please, please whoever's out there help me!

"Starfire – " he sounded like he was losing, yes!

"Robin, please, for me." You go girl, save my dumb-ass!

Stern voice, he sounded ready to tell her to grow up, no! "Starfire, don't you trust me? I mean you've been sleeping by yourself for a while now and nothing's tried to take you, kill you, steal you're soul, or anything the boys' said. You're going to be fine, now go to sleep, you need it, and besides how can anything get under your bed?"

Oh shit I was in trouble, he used that leader commanding voice on her, and she usually never defies that.

"I guess … you are right … but what about the closet monsters? I'm sure they are just as horrifying as the snothex on Glombox 4." She shook and quivered, I was still praying for them to disappear, oh what I wouldn't give to have my powers right about now!

He sighed and groaned tiredly, "Alright fine I'll check, but you have to go to sleep after this."

I'm gonna' pull a Starfire here, oh joyous be!

Starfire clapped her hands together, "Wonderous, come so you can get your rest!"

"Whoa! Not so fast! Starfire my arm!"

_Swoosh … _

The door slid shut and I was home free baby yeah! Standing up from my cowering position I straightened myself out, snatched one of Robin's masked and hightailed my ass out that room! Good god, I thought I was dead caught for sure … now to get down to business.

Diamond Key, ready or not, here I come.

--

**Remember, review and I'll feed you another chapter, come on you know you want to.**

**Later days people **


	4. Never Reveal Your Secrets

**Disclaimer: Don't own any character from the Teen Titans, accept Benu Phoenix and the Asian guy, oh and the places called Crimson Paradise (I know cheesy) and Twister's Garage are mine _ALL MINE_ (grins like a maniac)**

**A/N: Okay now that "Fine Line" is done I'm free to work on this full time! Let the tale commence! Thanks for the reviews by the way, love ya'll.**

**Chapter four, up for your viewing pleasure …**

--

"_**When I pretend  
I can forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second  
Just cause I know I can  
But I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just –  
Trying to bend the truth."  
- Linkin Park "Lying From You"**_

**Never Reveal Your Secrets**

"Sure you can do this?" I sighed tiredly; at first when he said it I thought it was cute that he cared for me enough to ask, but ever since our way over to the top of this roof he's discreetly asked if I can do this. Well the cutesy of it all finally got to my nerves as I turned to him and glared a glare I knew with my powers would have set off a few alarms. Then we'd have to start all over again.

"X, knock it off I m capable of it all okay, just trust me," I huffed and ducked back down under the cover of the cement divider that kept people from falling to their doom. Or in our case from the guards above on the Museum roof across the street from seeing us. X shrugged and looked at his watch, as if it were contagious I looked at mines and saw that it was 10:55, in a few seconds it would change to 10:56 and I inwardly cursed X for taking so long back at Crimson Paradise.

Crimson Paradise was where he worked as a bar tender, for night shifts also the place 5 years ago where I met him on my 17th birthday party and started my upside down life. To say it was a shocked meeting was an understatement. He actually came to me, dared to cop a feel, **_without _**any disguise then expose him self to be Red X! It took me by surprise, but what took me off guard was when he wished me a happy birthday, gave me a "free" drink, and then told me the nightlife looked "good" on me.

Little did he know the affect that had me, not only because the desire had become do great to withstand, but because the next night I came back and asked how I could get in. Meaning how I could have a go at his little game of cat and mouse with the authorities of Jump. I remembered it like it had just happened yesterday, but the trips down memory lane had to be saved for another time.

For now there's an inside look to what made me go from solid to flimsy all in one shot – almost literally.

X nodded, "Okay, let's pull off the classics."

I could feel him smirk like the mad-hatter under that dumbass mask of his – or Robin's, whatever Robin wore it first, X just stole it and kept it. The only thing he stole and didn't sell off to the black-market I think, "Divert and snatch?"

"Yeah, I'll call all the guards to the north wing of the building while you do your thing with the Diamond."

I smirked and put Robin's mask on pressing the black edges to my face then pulling off the chakra – remember every detail counts, is X's teachings – from my forehead and stuffed it in my pocket. Pulling my long waist length hair into a chopstick bun stabbing it in the middle I took a deep breath and let go, "Alright then, try not get caught."

I teased as he chuckled and took his belt off and handed it to me, I gave him a hesitant look, "Take it, you know what to do."

"But you're the diversion," I shook my head not believing what he was saying, "you need it more than me."

"Yeah, but you're still a Titan," he argued softly and with the graceful movements of a sly cat he wrapped the belt around me and clipped it chuckling as it hung loosely to my side, "You get caught it's over for you."

He looked – well I hardly know considering he was wearing a mask, so he **_sounded _**genuinely concern and thoughtful, which I wasn't that much surprised about. Where every one made him out to be a self-centered jerk, with no other concern but himself being the thief that he is.

I'd argue for him, cause with the past 5 years I've been with him I'd have to say those accusations were all wrong. Yeah sure for a typical male like Robin he had an ego the size of California, X was the same, but they knew their bounds and like curious little boys pocked fun at it to see if it'll expand.

I grinned, mileage points for me baby, yeah! "Aw, my Xie's growing up, finally learned how to share his toys now has he."

"Don't push it," I knew he was scowling as I put a hand on the hip where the belt tilted downward to my thigh, god I'm so thin! And I'm not saying that to brag cause damn even my own jewel belt – that X tried numerous times to snatch from me and sell cause it was worth a lot! Well it didn't tilt down this much, I was afraid it fall off.

I snickered as I turned my back and teasingly swayed my hips as I walked off, if it was one thing to weaken the thief it be the mere sight of a teasing chick, drove him crazy. So I knew exactly how to get my way with him easy, also the way I won a lot of our bantering – I know I'm a dirty cheat, but ya do wha'cha gotta' do. "Oh don't pout X before I take this belt and myself far way where even **_Wonder Bread _**can't find us."

X laughed and I couldn't help a chuckle myself, "Ooo, why you gotta' hurt that way?"

"Because I can and it's my nature," I turned my head and winked at him as I jumped down the fire escape getting ready for X's diversion. Sneaking along the wall I stopped at the corner where I got the perfect view of the Museum from ground level.  
Bringing a hand to the right corner of Robin's mask where I knew he used to zoom in and out of things, I locked on where the guards' guns and communicators were then looked for the back up alarm button.

I found them all and pulled out of zoom then took out two Xs from the belt and classic Robin-style holding them in each hand I ran out of the alley.

My arms in a cross I had the element of surprise on my side as I reached the center of the road and with a swift swipe I tossed the Xs and watched them zip through the air in a brilliant buzz. The guards didn't have time to fire as the guns were sliced then with precision calculation I knew they'd dodge the rest of the attack and grinned, as their communicators at their shoulders were diced. Never making a single scratch on them. Then the back up alarm was cut when the right X was embedded into the wall.

They all backed up in shock and I slowly sauntered up the stairs with the pure intention of getting in that Museum, when they saw me I snickered as they ran to the side where X would cut them off. Walking up to the door I glanced at my watch and frowned when it read 10:57 have to act fast. Out from my pocket I pulled out my picks and began to pick the lock, biting hard on my lower lip I listened for the click that would open. When I heard it I carefully pushed the double doors open then switched Robin's mask to the inferred detectors and groaned, _Honestly, why do they always make it hard for innocent thieves?_

Forgetting the stupidity of the question I looked up to the security cameras and smirked as I pulled another Robin move. Taking three Xs in between each of my fingers I applied enough force to the throw that they zipped through the air with much ease and each made their mark, taking out the cameras. With that out of the way I jumped and did an aerial summersault then dropped in a one-hand stand. Appling the perfect weight and twist, I was spinning in the air again.

This time landing a perfect cartwheel then crouched on the ground right next to the podium where my prize was. I slowly stood up and flipped a special laser pen in my hand and grinned at the glass, _Hook … line … and …_ I drilled the laser in a circle around the bullet proof glass that was strong enough to absorb the fired shots of a full on automatic assault rifle. Though, as the glass melted and gave way to me I caught it and put it aside then reached in and took the yellow gold diamond, _… sinker, hello beautiful._

It truly was beautiful enough to bring tears to the eyes, but now wasn't the time to get poetic. Quickly putting the diamond into my pocket and putting my equipment back in their places. I skipped, hoped, and jumped my way out of the inferred and as I rolled out the Museum exit/entrance I took the mirror and saluted a teasing good-bye to the broken cameras then dashed down the stairs. Stopping with a jerk when I saw X standing at the bottom with his arms crossed and tapping his foot in a classic impatient look.

I looked back at the Museum then at him, "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Stupid question," he snorted and we both dodged across the street to the alleyway, "I'm Red X, what took you so long?"

He pocked fun and I glared, "Oh shut up and do you know where to go from here?"

"The docks, pier 6," I rolled my eyes, why do the criminally unstable have to always chose such a number?

"Whatever, works for me, time?"

"We have 100 seconds to pull this off, and the belt only transports one person."

I unclipped the belt and tossed it to him, "I'll meet you there, don't wait up!"

With that I dashed around the corner ignoring his call and uncloaked the R-cycle, quickly mounting it I never took the time to relish the feeling of it's power as I tore out of the alley way and roared down the streets. _100 or so seconds, which would be a minute and a quarter … I can do it, _truth was the docks were 5 minutes away if you were to take the main roads, which were the only way to go, but if you had the R-cycle and the knowledge of the many alleyways then you could literally get there in less then a minute.

How I knew, well duh! I've been doing this for 5 years! Of course I'd know!

I made a hard corner turn and controlled the bike's tilt as I straightened out and zoomed down in between the two buildings for a short while before I began to really hug the corners and nearly come close to running over a few stray cats and dog. The clock was ticking and I was sure I was coming close to the red zone of the time meter. I never bothered to look down at my watch as I zipped down the final alley way and felt the cycle in the front jump. Controlling it I took the hard turn to the main road and poured in the power, my fingers itching to just press the nitro, but knew that'd just be over kill.

Faster and faster, until I saw the coming entrance to pier 6 and I slowed down then brought the cycle into a skidding stop till I was parallel to the gates. I looked at my watch, _45 seconds to spare, not bad Rae, new record. Ha! I'd like to see Robin top that! _Of course I was eating my own words cause I knew all to well that Boy Wonder could very well kill me in a race … or could he?

Hmm … now there's something to contemplate, but not now.

Turning off the cycle and once again cloaking it I walked up to the gates and with my laser pen melted the lock and stalked towards the rusty, banged up warehouse that sat on the edge of the water. To the left I saw were large – no larger then **_life_** sized shipping boats where empty containers stacked next to them. This I knew what they were for, cause they were opened and ready for use. Long enough to stuff two cars inside I felt the breeze of the cool summer wind in my face and my loose hair.

Loose hair? Oh, probably got blown out by my speeding, oh well.

After my observation of the area I walked up to the warehouse and peeked in, "You're right on time, Sis is it?"

I saw X turn around to see me and I could visibly see his rigid stance loosen to relax, I smirked and walked in with an air of confidence, but not as cocky as X no doubt strode in. Looking up ahead to the older male's voice that sat a top a stack of boxes with one knee brought to his chest resting his arm around it as the other dangled over the edge. His hands tinkering and carving the apple's skin with a **_very _**sharp flip blade, this already was a sign to me that this guy wasn't to be tampered with.

Just with the way he held the blade, and carved the apple I could see he knew exactly how to manipulate, twist, and possibly break a person into doing as he so pleased. His deep blue eyes locked with mines as he still peeled the apple, meant to intimidate I knew, but I stood still with my hands on my hips I nodded my head, "Yes, it is Sis."

"Short for something?" he asked curiously as he paused in his peeling and jerked his head around to move the cowlick of dirty blonde hair from his right eye that had a birthmark slash across from it in an interesting curve. Almost like a crescent moon.

I shook my head, "No, just Sis."

He nodded and with a jerk he jumped from the boxes to the ground and grinned at us, "Well either way you and Red X have impressed me, both of you were the only one's that actually got here on time … but do you have what I have requested?"

I raised a brow and couldn't help to pock fun at this, "Requested? That is not the impression you left when you told us to do this all under an hour."

Reaching into my pocket I took out the yellow gold diamond and waved it tauntingly in his face, movement to my right. I looked and saw a short Asian man about taller than me, but shorter then X with spiky short cut ebony black hair and his left ear with two silver piercing. His slight slanted eyes held a serious look to it as he reached out to take the diamond from me. I pulled it away and held a finger to stop him from advancing, "Now you wait up there Jet-Li, you'll get the diamond just as long as we have an agreement."

He glared at him then looked to the cute dirty blonde dark blue-eyed leader of his for orders and he waved his hand to excuse him. X on my side shook his head and I knew he was either thinking I was looking for a death wish or trying not to laugh, cause I knew I was. My grin was so wide it was impossible not to miss as the Asian man scowled at me and I was awfully tempted to show my tongue in victory, but held back my childish actions and turned back to smile at the surprisingly chuckling blonde.

Well, at least he's not gonna' kill us … I think, "You think you're so funny don't you Sis?"

I shrugged, "My sense of humor is questionable to most, but if you're not so easily offended then you'll handle right?"

"Indeed," he chuckled and shook his head, as he stepped out of the shadows, not that it mattered I could already see he was quite the looker. Cute with a laid-back walk like X, yet with a more demandable air I was careful to show this was still business, though I couldn't help to notice something familiar in his walk.

I couldn't explain it, but there was a trace of something I've seen before, but where? Even the way he talked and stretched his words like a slithering serpent or a purring cat was familiar. Not a very comfortable familiarity mind you, "You have my list right?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"And you both are willing to push your skills to the max?"

He sounded challenging and taunting, heh, for a big shot he was sure playful. Without my powers I could read his teasing nature easy. I smirked and shot a look to X, "What you say X? We up for it?"

X snickered and nodded coolly, "Let's get it started."

I looked to Benu and shrugged with a smooth smile, "Well then there you have it. The list is ours, the delivery spot is set the only thing we need is the due date and the only thing you need is this diamond to ceil the deal right?"

He held out his hand and chuckled a bit more, was it just I or was this guy **_too _**happy? "Right, now you'll have a perfect week to get my delivery in. Understood?"

I glanced at X the tone just turned serious, a week? Well that was pushing it, but X just nodded in confidence and I went with it as I looked back to Benu and reached up my hand and dropped the diamond in his hands, "Deal sealed."

He grinned and I wasn't liking it, suddenly my outlook on this guy turned to one of caution as he turned and waved us out, "This will be entertaining to watch, hope to see you succeed, you can both leave and remember you have a week."

X and I wasted no time in walking out as I threw the Asian character a deadpanned look that he matched with an even glare. Outside we jogged to the gate and once there X stopped me from getting on the bike, grabbing my elbow and pulling me up to look at him I knew what he was going to ask before he even said anything, "Just what the hell were you doing in their?"

Snatching my arm back I mounted the bike and glared at him, "I was showing we could very well handle ourselves, besides you would have done the same."

"That's not the point here Sis," he hissed, turning off the distorter so I could hear his true voice, "you could have seriously screwed this up."

At this I scowled and snorted, "Look we got the job, let's go with it, I'll catch you early tomorrow at Twister's so we can get through this easy okay?"

"Twister's? How you gonna' pull that off when you have your day job," he argued and I sighed.

"Just trust me X, get ready for my incoming okay? I'll be there tomorrow. Sis out." with that I turned the cycle on, backed it up and revved the engine then disappeared from his view as I took off popping the front wheel up, and dropping it to pick up speed. I honestly didn't mean to sound so untrusting back there, but I had to get back to the tower to look over the list and calculate how to complete this all in a week. X had a copy so I'm gonna' pray he looks over it as well.

I slowed my speed a bit to think about everything that's happened tonight and I came to the conclusion that X was right, I couldn't exactly come early to Twister's Garage. By then the report of the robbery in the Museum would have reached the Titans to come and look over the crime scene. With Robin being the obsessed guy he was we'd most likely be there for the whole morning to pick up any clues. When the only thing he'd find is the X blade in the Museum entrance.

Then he'd be looking for X and I hated to leave that burden to have Robin on his case, which brought me to another conclusion, I needed to get myself my own tools. Though I'd have to work on it later cause right now I had to worry about Benu Phoenix and his reason for having us steal the Diamond Key, what was it's purpose other then a test to see if we were worthy to work for him? Then to add to his mystery why did I find him so familiar?

I never saw the guy in my **_entire life _**his walk, his talk, his air, the way he looked at me. Everything screamed for me to know him, but then I screamed at myself that it was impossible for me to know a complete stranger! It was complicated, and this was where I wished I had my power back, it made this life all the more easier.

Yet, I shrugged inwardly and slowed as I neared the tower. Pulling into the garage I slowly and silently made my way towards the main room to see if I could use the main computer, but even before I got there I could hear unfamiliar snoring. Someone else was in the tower? But wh – oh yeah stupid the Steel Titans are there.

Looks like I'll have to hack into the system through my room, unzipping my jacket to expose my skintight dark blue tang-top I stretched and walked down the hall towards my room. Taking off my shoes and holding them so to eliminate any more noise, I yawned and quietly snuck to my room.

When I got there I grabbed my towel and stripped myself from my pants and jacket and in nothing but a blue tang top I grabbed extra clothes. I looked at the clock and noticed it was already 11:09 then changed to 11:10. I shrugged; a late night shower couldn't hurt anybody. With that thought I walked out wrapping the towel around my body towards the bathroom.

Though on my way to said bathroom the door to my right suddenly slid open to reveal an amused Jinx leaning against the doorframe with a catty grin, "Well, well, well if it ain't the little Mockingbird, back so soon?"

I glared, "What's it to you?"

She shrugged, "Nothin' much Robin-wanna-be, just wanna know what went down, did you succeed?"

"That is completely and strictly confidential," I glowered and she giggled as she walked up to me and reached a hand to the side of my head then ripped off the mask.

"And this is called honor among thieves," she chuckled and gave me the mask then walked back into her room, "lookin' forward to hearin' the tale."

The door slid shut and she left me thinking about that little statement, _Honor eh? I wonder Jinx … I wonder …_with that I continued to the bathroom intent on introducing a new plan to X.


	5. I Guess We'll Work It Out

**Disclaimer: don't own any characters of the Teen Titans, that including Red X, but if his "real name" should pop up then I own that, and I own the names and eventual characters Enesta Blasa and her sons Marcus and Ryan, thought they are not in this chapter.  
**

**A/N: From now on, whenever Raven refers to the name "tom" keep in mind that this is the actually name for male cats – and when she's feeling playful she'll refer to the blue cat "Tom" and the mouse "Jerry" in the cartoon "Tom and Jerry". So yeah just a heads up in case you get confused okay.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy ... **

--

"_**If she take a chance on me  
I'd give her everything  
I'm telling you that she is the one."  
- Frankie J "#1 Fan"**_

**I Guess We'll Work It Out**

"Uh-huh … uh-huh … alright, just wait up and we'll be right there." Robin flipped off his communicator and looked up to the rest of the Titans in the room, minus Jinx of course. She was just a prisoner. I watched Robin as I stirred my tea noticing his detective front was on, he had that deep-thought-don't-disturb-me thing going on for him and I wasn't about to break the ice to ask what the chief of Jump City Police Department wanted.

For one I already knew what he wanted.

I glanced at Jinx and could tell she was observing it all with mild amusement, after all I had told her about what happened last night and now she was witnessing the reaction of the other Titans. I just prayed she wouldn't be too obvious. If I knew one thing the Boy Wonder was thinking of right about now was to interrogate the girl for what she was **really **looking for in the Museum. After all the place had been raided again and this time the heist was successful.

At this thought I quickly drank my tea to hide the unstoppable smile, _And the mice ran away with the cheese, _I sang with the tune from that silly nursery rhyme of the cow jumping over the moon. I took a long gulp and tried to control my smile the best I could before I set it down and pretended to be my normal self as Robin sighed with a low growl, "Looks like someone hit up Emerald Museum again guys."

Beast Boy gaped, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he looked cautiously to Jinx, puft as if, "Again? Dude? Who did it and how come the alarm didn't go off?"

Robin shrugged, "I don't know, but apparently Red X is on the loose and is runnin' around with the belt –"

"What?" Cyborg bellowed and I was right next to him, I shot him an aggravated look as I moved from leaning against the counter to standing next to Aqualad who sat on the couch. Leaning on the armrest I watched the spectacle play out, "The belt? That means he got into the tower man, **_THE TOWER! _**How the hell did he get in without trippin' the alarm here?"

Cyborg … was livid.

That was all I could say about him, and though I should be feeling guilty, I wasn't and I'm not about to. Why should I so I could ruin my fun? Hell no. So I was the one that snuck into the Tower vault and stole the belt for Red X big deal, not like we hurt any body … much.

"Hulup," Bumble Bee interrupted with her little slang, "who this X guy? What do you mean he snuck into the tower? You mean last night? When all us are up in here, the nerve!"

"Red X is Robin's alter ego when he had this over obsession with Slade," Beast Boy blabbed rolling his finger around the side of his head as if to signal Robin was slightly looney and I had to agree. Back then Robin went kind of nuts, not that I was fully shocked, I actually saw it coming. Beast Boy continued never minding the evil look Robin was giving him. Damn if looks could kill Beast Boy be about six feet under about now, "anyway he said the thing was a mistake and locked it away, then a few months later after Terra … ya know … X came back, but as some one else and damn has he got some skill."

"Don't encourage it Beast Boy," I quickly spoke up with my dry tone to distract Robin from reaching into his belt and sending the changeling's head flying across the room. Though I would have been delighted if he did, Robin would be marked a crazed psycho – not that he already isn't border lining, I stepped up and walked to the kitchen to put my cup away, "So X is back, doesn't mean we can't take him down. He got away once, he won't this time."

Is it just me or do I make up the most conviniciing lies?

"And I'm going to make sure of it," Robin growled and I gulped, he was serious about Red X. He really did take him to heart, oh boy better watch out, gotta' warn X about it, "alright, Titans Jump come with me along with Bumble Bee we gotta' clean down the crime sight and comb for **_anything _**that'll lead us to X. Raven you stay here with Jinx, if there's a problem I have no doubt that you can handle yourself, I just don't want you getting hurt while in your condition. Aqualad, Speedy, Mas and Menos think you could watch the Tower for us while we're gone?"

"No problem," Aqualad nodded with a confident smile.

"We're cool," Speedy shrugged and jumped as the Spanish twins yelped and announced in Spanish that they'd help, how I knew what they were saying was simple. X's cousin was fluent in Spanish and every time I went to Twister's Garage she always spoke to X in Spanish every time she was angry with him. She taught me a few phrase here and there, her name? Enesta Blasa, nickname Nesta.

Robin nodded and gave me one last look to whom I bowed my head, "Go on, I'll be fine, you guys be careful okay?"

He nodded, "Okay, Titans let's go."

With that they all disappeared beyond the exit leaving me standing in the kitchen with Aqualad and Speedy already fighting each other over the remote, then Mas and Menos to engross in a Spanish conversation to bother. I sweat dropped, if Jinx and I weren't on such comfortable terms then for sure she'd take this chance to over power me and kill me with any kind of sharp object. All it'll take was one shot to the neck or the chest and I was dead, _Oh yeah, I feel so safe._

"Aqualad! If you can hear me I'm going to my room!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, give me the damn remote you land-lover!"

"Fuck you water-sucker!" Speedy growled and Aqualad yanked the remote from him, but he wasn't giving up. Speedy dove on the Atlantean and before I could put to memory the other obscene names they shouted at each other I looked to Mas and Menos.

"**_Mas, Menos," _**I called to them in Spanish and they gave me a shocked look, **_"Make sure they don't kill each other, and make sure they don't disturb me okay?"_**

They looked at me, then at each other and shrugged agreeing with me lifting up their thumbs, **_"You got it Raven."_**

I thanked them then turned to Jinx and the two of us made our way to my room. When we were a good hearing distance away from the four – not that it really mattered – I spoke to Jinx, "I'm going out, you better behave yourself and do what you're really here to do. Find that counter spell; also if no one's looking then find me the items on the list. Think you can do this all with resisting temptation?"

"I'll be a good little villain," Jinx grinned and I took it as an 'okay' then broke for my room leaving her to her own confinement as I got ready to be Sis in the middle of daylight. Ugh, I hate the daylight, it's so … **_bright _**and there's hardly any shadow's to hide in. To top that it's summer, no doubt it was going to be hot as hell once I stepped out into the heat.

Another reason to love the night, god if I was the ruler of the universe I swear I'd make it so one part was only covered in darkness just for me, but as luck may have it. You can't always have things your way. Not that you couldn't try, you know what they say if you want something done you have to do it yourself. That, many people put to heart. Hero's like Robin for instance, they couldn't rely on the handy-dandy Police Force to catch X, hell they couldn't even handle a break out no less then a loose slick thief.

I'm not saying that just because I'm Red X partner, I'm saying this cause it's the truth. Come on, if last night wasn't enough to convince you of their ignorance and sloppy work then I don't know what will. Every time I came into some kind of dangerous contact with the law I knew exactly how to evade and deceive. Hell I knew some tricks every other villain didn't in escaping the police without force.

Though I'm not going to say what those tricks are, those are for my own records thank you very much.

--

"Aren't you the least bit considering her?"

"No and I don't think I should."

"Why?" I shot back with great agitation, he was becoming difficult to persuade again, with a sigh I sat back in the old American Muscle with the driver's side open. My left leg hanging out while my right was stretched out to the petals tempted to just reeve the engine and scare X from under the Muscle where he was working to change the transmission fluid.

There was grumbling from under neither and I knew he was scowling, "Because she's a thief."

I raised a brow and tried to look under the car to him, but no use he was submerged, "Hello? Have **_you _**looked in the mirror lately."

He growled and rolled from under the Muscle, stood up and walked around the car, coming to the driver's side I leaned back inside when he put a hand on the door and with his cool gray eyes gave me a hard look, "She's a different kind of thief. She's reckless and her style is sloppy, I don't trust it."

"Well I was very well the same in the beginning," I argued softly with a shrug as he scoffed and shook his head while pulling away from the driver's side and walking to the counter shelf to pick out more tools.

"No, you were different …" he thought aloud then came back to the car to continue his job, "Jinx just wants attention and she'll attract it to. She's already got a mean streak with the Titans and no doubt if she does mess up and gets caught she'll make sure someone goes down with her. Now that she knows about you I bet she'll be using that to her greater good."

I smirked, "Do you always think so negative?"

"No, I think of the possibilities before I go screwin' with alliances."

Now I was curious, getting out of the car and never caring that I got my white long sleeved blouse dirty I laid on my stomach and stretched out resting my head on my arms as I looked under the car to X. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me with his untamed messy light brown spiky hair from all the grease and oil I could tell he was having trouble with it getting in the way.

So I reached out and moved it from his face, then brought my arm back to rest my head, "What made me different that you decided to "recruit" me?"

His cute yet strong face went blank for a moment as he thought about the question, his tensed muscles relaxed and his gray eyes turned distant. Then he just sighed and shrugged returning to his work, as he answered with a secretive, "I don't know … like I said you were just different."

He was hiding something, I knew cause he always acted different and tried to remain his normal self, then he'd either come up sort or over do it. Right now he was coming up short and was quiet, not something usual for a guy like X. So I decided I poked about myself for a long enough while and went back to the matter at hand, "Okay I'm different, what'll get you to trust Jinx enough to **_at least _**keep inventory for us. You know personal secretary or something."

X grinned and gave me a playful look, back to his old self, "I already got a **_personal_** secretary. You cover that job quite nicely."

I glared, and picked my head up, "Get your filthy mind out of the gutter for once and think straight. I'm serious, while were out she could … I don't know operate home base and tell us if the Titans are on their way if we **_do _**trip up an alarm. It could come in handy."

He tighten the last bolt then slid from under the car, I got up off the ground and dusted myself off as well as I could already knowing that I killed the white blouse. Then bent and tried to dust off my pants, before looking up to X who immediately dove into the hood. Well, he was certainly occupying himself toady, he took a deep breath and sighed heavily, "Sure it could come in handy … but if we don't play her right she could very well use that to her advantage."

I walked to the side of the hood and leaned on the car watching him work more of his magic never bothering to ask what exactly he was doing with it. Just sticking to the planning, however when I opened my mouth to speak my mind he cursed and pulled up when he apparently cut himself on something, "Shit! That smarts."

"Go wash it and disinfect it, I thought I saw Nesta put a bottle of peroxide in the cabinet under the sink." I informed, just as he did as I said walking to the sink in the garage and washing his hands from the grease and oil I followed him step by step just to see if he needed help.

Not that it mattered, X was very capable of taking care of him self.

Call it a woman's intuision, but whenever any of the Titans were hurt I'd have the terrible urge to follow and watch out for them. Starfire was the same, but she expressed that feeling openly. I watched grab the battle and gently pour the peroxide on the wound. It wasn't big, but it was cut deep into his index finger. His body went ridged as the sting from the chemicals went in and killed the bacteria.

I helped him out and grabbed a Band-Aid from the side drawer, unconsciously I took a hold of his hand and blew on the slightly bleeding cut. I felt him chill ever so visibly from the cold air then I tore open the Band-Aid and quickly wrapped it around to cover the wound, "There, better?"

I looked at him and I wish I hadn't, he was giving me that look I was uncomfortable with. Something mixed with that playful desire spark he'd get when we were playing around, but with this look it was more meaningful. Distant, as if he was struggling with something and I could see it in his gray almost silver eyes, even without my powers. There was just something that made me less then curious to explore the meaning of this look.

I felt that if I did, I'd be crossing that boundary we set up where we were **_just _**business partners and I guess maybe friends, but either way I didn't want to venture into the other "possibilities". Though every time I saw him with out his mask he always – and it never fails – gave me this one look I felt uncomfortable with. Give me a look of hatred and I can deal, but give me this … and I'm stuck.

I don't know how long we held each other in a stare down, but I couldn't win this. It was just to scary for me, I know childish, but he freaked me out whenever he gave me "the look" as I am so going to be calling it from now on. Blinking I turned away and put the box of Band-Aids away then recapped the bottle of peroxide as X shook his head and huffed, "Alright let's do it."

I stumbled the balance of the peroxide in my hand almost fell out as I turned to give him a strange look, "Do … what?"

"Let's let Jinx in, but **_only _**as inventory alright," he scowled ever so slightly and I smiled as he snorted, "I don't believe I'm actually agreeing to this."

"Well at least we got that out of the way," I waved and we made our way back to the garage where X just sat him self on the counter shelf deciding to take a break as I reached for the wrench to busy myself to not have to look him in the eye again. I may always rag on him about how stupid the mask looks, but I guess I could face him better with it then without. Cause with out it he just distracted me from actually thinking straight.

No doubt about it, he was a real eye candy.

Dark tanned completion with a nice smile and all that jazz, the truth was if he took off his shirt – which he just so happened to do as I stood next to him working on a broken gas powered remote control car Nesta's two boys' owned. They were young, about the ages of 8 and 9, and they were so adorable. The oldest named Marcus, and the youngest Ryan; they were well behaved, and loved me for some strange reason. I guess I won them over when I first saw them by sneaking them chocolate bars when the disaster of their gas powered RC put out.

Well anyway, X's body was not bad, impressively built but not so much for the job we went into. Just enough to keep one guessing if he could actually put up a fight, I'd have to say most of his muscle was probably built with this job he had and the rest out of pure boredom. I guess when you got nothing better to do on the street and you didn't want to get into the serious junk like drugs and dealing them – though I wouldn't put it passed him that he hadn't done it at least once. He worked out.

Simple as that, but what got me staring were small invisible scars he had on various places of his body. Though there was this one curious scar on his wrist where it looked like he had once been a cutter. There were these deep gashes on his right wrist that at first glance looked like it was self-inflicted, but as time went on and I stared at it more closely I noticed it had to have been from something else. They looked more like claws … like someone or thing had gripped his wrist, dug into his skin and pulled.

It looked painful, and I asked where he got it, he just said it was a past best forgotten. I accepted it then, but when I asked again later he said it was from an accident and left it at that. For the moment I respected the silence and privacy, but even later I asked again and this time got the response that it was a training accident from his mentor. I asked who the mentor was and he shrugged answering with a nonchalant, she lives in Gothem City.

From then I was satisfied when he said that it was from a screw up on his part. He tripped off a high story building, and before he went down she caught him by the wrist and swung him to a safe ledge. Playfully I teased that she had caught him with stolen jagged jewels, but he chuckled distantly and it was then that I figured out who his mentor actually was and shut up. Though that didn't mean I didn't find it interesting where he and Robin's paths should cross.

"So how are we gonna' split the list," he suddenly asked and I shrugged as I worked on the RC.

"Well there's exactly 10 things on the list, most of those things being expensive jewels and art work that are found here in Jump. But the custom Harley, Jiggzer, and Suzuki R1's are going to be tough to find," I bit down on my lower lip trying to remember something else, then stopped and gave him a look, "He's also looking for a Nissan R932 SP LM Formula 1 Race car, X, where the hell – **_WHY_** the hell would a **Nissan R932 SP LM Formula 1 Race Car**be in Jump City? There's not a track for miles!"

He chuckled and shrugged, looking genuinely amused by the whole thing, "Don't know, all we gotta' do is narrow down to the richest bastard in Jump and snag it."

I snorted and turned back to the RC, "Whatever, I know how to find it, I just want to know who would be stupid enough to house a Nissan R932 in Jump, they're clearly asking for it to be taken … and I'd be **glad **to."

"Damn thing got style," X grinned and nodded with a content look on his face obviously thinking about how sweet it would be to drive one of those babies. Hell I was even shaking from the thought of just how much horse power, and torque that sweet thing would be sitting on. I'd race circles around Cyborg and still have enough power to smoke the R-cycle in one stretch!

"Okay let's come back down to Earth," I giggled as X shook his head and hissed in want, his hand clenching and unclenching in anticipation of snatching such a toy, "I think you'd do good in taking the paints on the list. I'll take the jewels, then we'll move on to the bikes, and on the last day we'll boost the Nissan."

"Whoa, **day?** You talking **day, day?** Or you talking night day?" Well that got his attention and I grinned.

"What's the matter? To afraid of the light Dracula?" I teased and he gave me a glare.

"No, but in **broad-daylight** you're lookin' to boost a formula one race car?"

I nodded, "Well I never stuttered, and I most certainly am not talkin' in a different language. So yeah, day-light."

He shook his head and jumped off the counter, "Ah … maybe we should think the Nissan over a bit more later on, what you say?"

"Whatever you say X," I smirked and turned to face him taking a step closer I took off the silver framed sunset orange tinted sunglasses and put it atop my head to show the challenging spark of amusement in my eyes. I winked, "tonight we'll start with the paintings and the jewels, I got your cell so I'll tell you the plan. Now I gotta' go, no doubt tom's back. See ya."

Reaching up and using his shoulder as a little support I kissed him on his cheek and turned around to go back to being a Titan … for now. I scoffed; calling myself a Titan lost its charm and guilt. I don't know when it happened, but I was finding myself sinking more and more into the idea of just quitting the team all together. They'll do fine without me, and plus how can I be of any real use when I was always so tired from my nightly rendezvous with Red X.

Yet, I knew why I couldn't just quit.

My friends …

I can't just leave them like that I'll upset the balance of things.

Besides I needed to find the perfect excuse, though I had to find it fast, cause I'm sinking fasted in this quicksand of the night. I sighed and bowed my head as I stepped out of the garage from the back and headed to the abandoned warehouse not to far from it. _I gotta' get out … I have to leave the Titans fast …but I can't … I don't have no place to go, I don't got no real reason to quit, can't tell them the truth, and I can't just leave my friends. Starfire … Robin … Beast Boy … Cyborg … Steel Titans … everyone … I can't just drop you, but I can't call myself a Titan any more. I'm sorry I couldn't be a hero like you guys, just please don't beg me to stay when the time comes … I'm sorry …_

--

Robin stood in the middle of the crime scene with an arm crossed over his chest and his elbow resting on his hand while his other hand ran his fingers thoughtfully along his lower lip. In deep thought about the whole place he looked to the cameras where they were cut cleanly, then to the door he retraced every possible prospect how everything went down. Then to the interrogated guards across from him and sighed as Starfire floated to him while Cyborg with a deep frown walked to him holding the security tapes.

"You're not gonna' like this man, but what they say is true, X had a partner, and she's good." Cyborg gestured to the confiscated tapes and Robin scowled.

Cursing under his breath so the cameras couldn't pick it up as he shook his head, "If that's so then how was it that they say she had X's belt when X was the diversion?"

"Perhaps the X gave it to her?" Starfire shrugged, with an innocent look in her green eyes. Robin clicked his tongue and before he said anything he looked to a human Beast Boy.

"Dude the whole place is clean, I can't pick up the scent of any one, sorry."

Bumble Bee flew to them with a look of deep irritation, "Now I know why you hate this guy, we found nothing, but this lame bag of a shard from some other jewel. It could be anything."

She tossed the evidence bag at Robin who caught it and looked through the plastic to the strange red gem, or as Bumble Bee suggests is a shard of glass. Robin glared and opened the bag, reaching a hand in he took out the shard to get a closer look, "Cyborg, you think this is a glass shard?"

Cyborg leaned in with his computer eye zooming in he studied it for a moment an shook his head, "No, the edges aren't jagged, their fine and straight. Carved into its shape … this looked like it fell off of something?"

Robin put the shard away praying that it'll lead him to X or his mysteries new partner, that's when he gestured for everyone to pack it in and head home. All the while he road his bike he sighed and thought, _Okay … this is strange … Red X has a partner? I thought he worked alone? Or at least he "looks out for number one" what would lead him to getting one … and what's so important about the Diamond Key? What's his partner's motives?_ Following Cyborg from behind he happened a glance at his tank of power cells and nearly came at a full stop when he saw that two cells were already used! _What the hell? I thought I filled this thing last night? Great, it better not be Speedy or I'm gonna' murder him, _**no one **_touches my bike without permission! It isn't anything to be taking out for a damn joy ride!_

With a newfound frustration Robin throttled it and zoomed up a head of Cyborg to race back home, in the T-car the others saw the sudden burst of power and looked at each other then shrugged. Bumble Bee shook her head, "Mm, mm, mm, that man better cool it or he's lookin' to die at an early age. The guy stresses over nothin' some times."


	6. Game

**Disclaimer: don't own any characters from the Teen Titans, however the name "Christian Duens", and the characters Marcus, Ryan, Nesta, Benu, and Isamu are mind for the taking. So lay off them.**

**A/N: Oh boy, looks like I gotta' explain something here, okay about Raven's chakra yes she did drop it, but if you remember she was moving around a lot in chapter four so it's most likely something that small would fall out of her pocket. However don't fret, Robin's not that dim, he had a suspicion and will be following her every move.**

**I spilled too much, I'm gonna' shut up and let you figure the rest out, but before I do shut up I'm just gonna' tell you that she was walking around the tower with her hood up before she left to hide her fatigue ness. Sorry about the mix up, should have mentioned it I know. But, no one saw whether she had her chakra or not. **

**She never knew cause well, if you had that look for a while your mind will register that it's there anyway. Like when you always caring something around, but then suddenly forgot it and never realized it until to late. Something like that, so she's killing herself right now for her stupidity.**

**So sorry for that mix up, really I am, thanks for clearing that up people, otherwise I would have let that one go. Close call.**

**Thank you.**

--

"_**Ever since I could remember  
I had friends I could depend on  
close to mend on  
money to spend on**_

_**But as time went by  
my life got a little strange  
and the rules in this game  
seemed to change …"  
- Nate Dogg "Frineds"**_

**Game…**

On the cell phone with X I paced my room back and forth while Jinx made herself comfortable and played "Doom" on my computer. Hey, just cause I don't play games with Beast Boy and Cyborg doesn't mean that I don't play them at all. I just don't play their kinds of games, besides this one X hooked me up to it and I flipped it about 8 times, kicked his ass a few times to.

Though that wasn't the reason I was talking to him.

"_Please tell me you're joking."_

I groaned and plopped on the bed, "No, somehow my chakra fell from my pocket and now Robin has it and is running a DNA analysis, that including skin. I'm telling you he's dead serious on catch us."

I heard him scoffed, _"Well no duh! We just got away with a diamond that was worth millions, damn it Sis you sure you had that thing secured?"_

"Yes!" I raised my voice shooting up from the bed and glaring at the door, "and don't shout at me, it was an accident."

"_You've been doing this for close to 6 years Sis, you should know accidents are not options!"_

"I know!" standing up I began to pace again glancing at Jinx watching as she blasted a monster then moved on to the next stage cheering. I snorted and stopped at my drawer leaning a hand on the top and staring at the mirror imagining X was right in front of me as I scowled, "it's not that it matters any more, my chakra held no DNA and finger prints are impossible to get to, not to mention my skin wasn't on it. So just relax all right? We can get through this."

"_Do you just intentionally forget to see the point? Or are you just in denial of trying?"_

Now I don't know whether to continue this argument and tell him off then hung up, cause I did not need this. He was beginning to sound like a nagging parent and I didn't need that bullshit. I already knew the error of my ways and kicked myself multiple times when Robin showed us the evidence, and I knew X would be concerned. But he was acting like a damn bit –

Suddenly Jinx just yanked the phone from my ear and took control of the conversation, "Look asshole she just said she knew and she explained that your ass is covered, so stop whining like a damn bitch and hear her out. She didn't call you to hear your fuckin' mouth this is a call to give you the schedule. Ass-wipe."

I paled and snatched the phone from the smug Jinx just in time to hear X shout – and I quote – _"Who the fuck is this! Come here and say that to my damn face so I can break it! Stay the fuck out of the conversation that is not your damn business! Who's this?" _

I glared at Jinx who stood with her hands to her hips looking all sorts of pleased with her self, "Uh – that was Jinx."

"_Jinx? What the fuck is that bitch doing with the phone? Put her back on, cuss me out, fuck her!"_

"X cool it, it's over don't worry about it," I sighed and turned back to the drawer lifting up the list to my face, "well you have an in coming e-mail about the schedule for the week up till the Beach Feast on Saturday and you'll never guess where the Nissan R932 is."

"_Oh really?" _he still sounded pissed, mental note keep Jinx from X otherwise risk a bloody war. There was shuffling and I knew he was looking at his laptop in his room on the second floor of the garage where he lived with his cousins Nesta, her kids Marcus and Ryan, and her brother Twister. He was the owner of the place and I could even hear the TV in the back playing cartoon network as the kids laughed.

"_Aw hell no! The things going to be _**at **_the Feast, what the hell?"_ apparently he looked over the schedule and I smirked.

"You got that right, and it's being imported from Italy after the Grand Prix. It's just here for a little to show it off." I heard him type up something as he shuffled the phone again, this time pressing it to his ear with his shoulder.

"_Did you run the background check on the items, why he might want them besides money? Cause damn, if that's the only reason I'm keepin' some of these things, they all range in the millions if not billions of dollars." _

At least he wasn't raging anymore, that's good, for X it was always hard to get him upset, but when you do you're looking at revenge. I glanced at Jinx who went back to her paused game and continue her winning streak, "Well, I don't know if this sounds like a coincidence to you, but the vaulted items were all just currently shipped from various places around the world. In a week from now there's an art and jewel convention in downtown. What do you think he's trying to pull?"

"_You serious? All in a week from now? Geez, I say he's trying to make a statement, things disappearing a week before they're viewed to the public … we'll have to lay low for a while after this … did you pull up anything on his background?"_

"No, not a thing."

"_Well that's certainly not helpful."_

I pulled the phone from my ear and gave it a dry look, "Well thank you very much."

"_No Sis, I didn't mean – "_

"_Sis? Is that Sis on the line!"_

"_No, no, no Marcus go back to watching TV, this is serious."_

"_Ooo, Christian and Sissy sittin' in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G –"_

"_Shut it Ryan, NESTA! Control your zoo!"_

"_**Don't give me that Christian, when you're runnin' up the damn cell phone bill! Hurry and tell your girlfriend good-bye!"**_

"_She called me!"_

"_**I don't care! Marcus, Ryan let's go we gotta' go shopping."**_

"_Coming!"_

"_Jesus Christ," _by now I was stifling laughter at the disturbance, it was funny to know that "Christian Duenas" – X's real name – was getting bugged by the little ones and teased at the same time scolded by his older cousin in Spanish. Though the thought that he never denied me to be his girlfriend was inquiring I decided not to make such a big deal out of it, _"Hello? Sis, you still there?"_

I chuckled and snickered, "Yeah **Christian **I'm still here," I announced teasing him by his real name. I practically felt him cringe and shutter. Every time I called him by his real name he never failed to get all weird on me, "Well, see ya tonight X."

"Don't miss me to bad."

I rolled my eyes and faked tears, "Oh I'll be counting the minutes."

With that I flipped the phone off and turned around to see Jinx paused her game again to give me an all-knowing teasing look, I raised a brow and walked to my book shelf as I clipped the phone on my belt, "What are you staring at?"

She scoffed and saved her game to help me in search of a counter spell again, "You guys are so obvious."

Okay, now what nonsense's she blabbing about this time, "What are you talking about again?"

"Oh don't give me that," Jinx glared and leaned away from me, I stopped in my search to match her sassy look, as she grinned, "he so wants you and I have to ask, when was the last time you got laid."

I gave a look of utter disgust as she snickered, "Oh go to hell Jinx and help me look for the counter spell already I want my powers back. If I don't I can't really defend myself when I jump into live fire."

"I'd say you did pretty damn good last night," Jinx smirked and I ignored her, but then she said something that caught my attention, "however, if you really don't feel comfortable without powers or some kind of defense, then I can hook you up."

Slowly I turned too give her a narrowed eyed skeptical look, "Keep talking."

She smiled and leaned against the bookshelves, "Gizmo got some neat things in our hide out, and I could design something for you if you allow me outside."

Now I snickered, "**You? **Why should I trust, **you?**"

"You've been trusting me since the beginning, why stop now?"

I thought about it for the moment … she had a point with that trusting thing and so far she's proven herself worthy a hundred times over. However I don't know if I could trust her with something that'll most likely blow a bomb in my gut. She was still a villain … although I wasn't so immaculate any more as well. I'll gamble, I've been doing it for a while and so far I've hit jack-pots so I'll go for it, "Deal, but I'm coming with you all those times, if you get free, it's my ass."

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNCOK!**_

"Raven?" Oh god no, it was Robin!

Jinx giggled silently as I scrounged my room for my cape, "Speaking of ass."

"Shut it Jinx," I hissed quietly as I clipped my cape and pulled my hood up.

"Raven? It's me Robin, can I talk to you."

Before I stepped up to the door I took a deep breath and calmed down, before I slid it open a crack, "Is it important? I have to study with Jinx."

He shrugged and tried to look into my room from the small crack, you can keep trying Boy Wonder. Giving up he looked at me and beckoned with his hand to step out, "I was wondering if you could identify something for me."

I looked at his hand then in his mask and nodded, slipping through the crack I opened it up for Jinx to step out. She did and leaned against the door with her arms crossed rebelliously in her chest as she glared at Robin, "Whasup good-boy we were having fun. Why you gotta' ruin it for us?"

Robin gave her a look that was purely disgusted as he turned to me and gestured for me to follow, "I wanted you to see something and Jinx I want you in the main room, I'll come for you later."

Jinx purred, not literally, but if she could she most certainly would as she winked at Robin, "Ooo that sounded naughty, so I'll respond in the following way; yes my master."

Robin snorted and stopped at a cross in the hall watching as Jinx walked all the way down and turned the corner towards the main room. When she was gone was when Robin turned on me, literally, he spun around and pulled out my chakra from his pocket and flashed it in my face, "Does this look familiar to you?"

I leaned against the wall taken back by the sudden action, as he advanced and pinned me with a hard glare, I looked from it back to him then to the chakra and I knew what he was doing. Well, it's time I showed Robin the reason why Priestesses, Guardian of the Royal Throne and Protectors of Azarath were highly respected. Also, when dealing with Robin in his interrogation mode I knew the perfect counter for it.

I returned the glare and pushed off the wall taking two steps too close and forcing him back to give me space, "Go ahead Robin, accuse me of stealing the Diamond Key, cause lord knows I had every chance to."

Never looking away I looked him dead in his mask, his expression showed some shock, but quickly turned to his detective nature, "Well did you Raven? Did you steal the diamond? Did you deliberately go against the law, the Titans, your friends and endangered the lives of those guards while you helped a thief get what he wanted? Did you?"

He growled it was turning into a real staring contest, though I knew if I looked away I'd be showing he was right. I did, which he was, I **really **did steal the diamond. Not X, I did, he just helped. Though it wasn't like I could tell Robin that to his face, not only would it crush him, but also I'd have to be taken to jail and it only took a second in the pin before I was history dead. It wasn't like I wasn't in that particular position now.

Good thing I'm such a good little actress.

I lifted my hood and showed my bare forehead and still looking him dead in his mask I answered simply, "No."

"Then why do I have your chakra in my hand?" he argued softly and I stood back loosening my tense body and sighing tiredly I shook my head.

"You don't, the art of the Chakra could be studied by any one. It's the focus of bring out and balancing your spiritual energy, ninjitsu is the art that most focuses on the chakra. However in my world, we are born with the chakra to help balance my kind's children until they reach a certain age," I paused and took a breath still keeping my eyes on him, "I reached that age and the chakra sank into my skin, therefore I am forever balance … I'm free to feel, to be more simple."

He backed off and loosened up, shaking his head and sighing he looked away then back at me shuffling his steps. A sign he was nervous, he better be damn it, how dare he just get in my face like that, "I … didn't know it was that important … why didn't you tell us."

I blinked, keeping my face passive, "You never asked."

Robin sighed and gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry for roughin' you up there."

I shook my head, "Don't be, you had every reason to."

He shook his head, "No I was real asshole."

"I don't blame you for it, can I go now officer?" I smiled a small smile and he did the same with a chuckle and nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Again I shook my head as I made my way to the main room, "I already said you don't have to be, besides, take the information I gave you and use it wisely. Now you know the real suspect might have some fighting skills in the art of ninjitsu. Be careful I hear it's a ruthless art."

"Nothin' the Titans can't handle." Robin huffed, "I'll send Jinx back to you … by the way have you found anything to help you yet?"

I looked back at him and shook my head, "No, but I think I have."

"Okay then, see ya round."

"Sure, sure Robin and good luck finding the X."

He grinned, "It would be so much easier with you, you know."

I smirked and entered my room, listening to his footsteps I unclipped my cape and waited for Jinx, "You have no idea Robin … you have no idea."

I looked at my watch and groaned. Sinking to the ground in the middle of my room I was almost close to throwing a tantrum, _Ugh, can't this stupid day go any faster? Three more hours till 9, come on you stupid sun go down already!_

--

"_**Trust, honesty, and devotion  
and money, money, money  
is the poison potion."  
- (continued) Nate Dogg "Friends"**_

Looking out the balcony of his getaway suite in the small little town known as Jump City, he lazily leaned on the rail and took in the darkened sky watching the city just suddenly spring to life. The lights that is, every star in the sky was smothered by the city's bright lights, stretching on for as far as the eye could see. Benu relaxed and enjoyed the view, not something you'd expect of an evil villain of the story huh?

Well the truth was that he just loved scenic views he was sucker for them.

The sights to be taken in by Jump were a spectacle for him.

What made the place so special that the Titans would defend it to their dying breath? What made it so attractive to the villains to come and fight over it … or start trouble in it? If super hero's protected the place why bother to come and stir up mischief? Well Benu knew the answer to that … it was fun.

That simple really, everything psycho repetitive bad-guys did in the city was just to get a laugh at the Titans and test their strength to see if it was possible to bring them down. It was possible, Slade accomplished that many times, but got lazy and too comfortable with his position to go follow through and finally just break them till there was no way to repair the Titans any more then you could repair a shattered crystal. Oh yes, nothing was forever, the legacy of the Titans was coming to an end sooner or later.

Though patients was a virtue.

That's all there was to it, if it were one thing Slade taught well it was patients, and Benu had plenty of it. Unlike the hypocrite that occasional lost his cool because he wanted everything done his way. Well here's news for every villain out there, you can't always have it your way. You had to be flexible and wait.

Pounce to soon and the prey will run.

Pounce to late and you lost your chance.

Strike at the right time, and then you got your meal.

But when is the right time is what everyone asks, when is the right time to snag a tasty morsel and devourer it to your hearts content. Well, this is why Benu found thieves in their beginnings to be so interesting, because they knew exactly when that right time was. They calculated every possible pro and con of their doing, knowing full well of their consequences if caught and were cautious stalkers. That was why most thieves in Red X and Sis's case were considered highly dangerous and complete and utter menaces to society.

They were more human than most would dare to think.

They were greedy, like humans were and went for nothing but their own needs.

Though they still had a sane mind, granted maybe they develop slight kleptomania, they still knew what they were doing and knew right from wrong. Which also intriguing to Benu, they could think; they were dishonest … or were they? How deceiving, how calculating, exactly how could a thief manage if pushed to the breaking point? What were their limits, how **desperate **would a thief get if they were caught with a crime … they never committed.

"Benu," with a relaxed sigh, Benu turned his cool blue eyes to the Asian man that just so despised Sis for that one meeting. It was true as they say it, first impressions lasted a lifetime, "I was just told they're on the move, they're going for the paintings."

Benu smiled coolly and shrugged then turned back to his view, "Good, a bit early, but I'm not complainin'."

At this action the Asian man raised a brow and was taken back, how to approach this he wondered, "Well … uh … what do you want to do about it?"

He waved his hand, "Ah nothing yet, just let them have their fun. It's the first night, relax Isamu, we can afford it."

Isamu blinked and shook his head, "Whatever you say Benu."

"Mm-hmm," with that Isamu shrugged and went back into the suite still getting Goosebumps about his boss. He thought that the scary hard ones were creepy, but Benu was different. He made you feel like you could let your guard down, but yet uncertain … kept you guessing.

--

**I hope I cleared things up earlier, sorry again for the mix up, but besides that, I hope you paid attention to the last part with Benu and Isamu (the "a" is a vowel, and the "I" is a long 'e'). Not telling the reason you figure it out, you're smart right?**

**L8er Daez …**


	7. Set

**Disclaimer: don't own the Teen Titans or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, caution Raven's gonna' have some major mood swings and if your confused about anything just ask.**

**Enjoy ... I know I am ... **

--

"_**If I could change I would  
take back the pain I would  
retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
if I could  
stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all the shame to the grave."  
- Linkin Park "Easier to Run"**_

**Set…**

_"Alright me amigos, time to play this off."_

"Bitch."

_"Aw, I love you to X."_

"Can we get a little concentration here?" I scowled as I scampered up the fire escape to my next and last target for the night. The Regal Red Ruby, I already snagged the Puzzle Emerald earlier in the night, and X was already on his second painting to boost. The next night we were going to take the last gem, and last painting leaving Tues, Weds, and Thurs for us to lift the bikes and Fri. for planning how to take the formula one car.

We were all still debating how to take it.

Though X and Jinx seemed to take things to the extreme and argued non-stop. It was driving me insane! Especially since their arguing was built into Robin's mask on the side and they were screaming in my damn ear! **TWICE **because of their constant bickering I almost tripped a wire or alerted the authorities by telling them both to shut up. Jesus, and X complain that I make mistakes; well he should take a good look in the mirror why.

For now they were silent, "Thank you, now Jinx where did you say the Ruby was?"

"_West side, but watch out it's guarded by a tone of obstacles. You're gonna' wanna' set the alarm off for the heat sense before you act."_

I nodded, not like she saw it, "Okay, thanks."

"_Just watch your back."_

With that I snuck to the roof edge and peeked over to the building that held the Ruby. Guards on the roof, just like the last time at Emerald Museum, but it had even more and I expected it from the heist X and I pulled last night. If it weren't heavily guarded I'd have to be suspicious. I thought for a moment and wondered just how to pull this off exactly, well first off I'd have to actually get in the building, but how to do that.

Unlike the Puzzle Emerald there were researchers around and I easily snuck a white coat complete with ID to get into the vault. This one it was like an armed fortress, so I'm gonna' have to do this right and that's when I spotted my chance down the street close to the building.

Though this was going to go against everything I never want to do while on this kind of life, this could endanger the lives of innocent civilians, but it's act or fail and failing I was taught was never an option on Azarath.

In other words here on Earth, do or die.

Quickly flicking on the inferred on the mask I went down the latter and across from the building that housed my prize I sighed and gulped. Then silently with the night as my ally I ran in a silent crouch and from a pouch around my waist I took out one of Robin's disks and threw it at the car in the corner. Just as I wanted it the car exploded creating a chain reaction of other cars behind to set off blaring alarm clocks and enough of a distraction for me to duck and roll in the ally next to the building.

Pressing my back up against the wall I looked up praying that no guard would look over, but the closets I heard was ordered to watch the corner. Sneaking to the window I wasn't going to go in from there, but pulling out my laser pen I lowered its intensity to just a harmless pointer and peered in. Finding the case to the Ruby I flicked on the laser and pointed it at the heat sensors.

I fiddled with it a bit and then just as Jinx suggested the alarm went off and I ducked down and held my breath when the lights went on. Putting the pen away and on my hunches waddled my way under the window to the other side where I took off for the back. Here I stopped at the corner and peeked around to find one guard guarding the fire escape door and a camera … hmm, kill to birds with one stone shall we?

From my pouch I pulled out one of Robin's smoke bombs and tossed it in front of the guard, the idiot actually fired his gun at it! The moron! I wasn't planning for that, but works for me as the camera's were blinded and the guard went down knocked out from the gas. Into the door I snuck and the place was dark!

I switched the masked to night vision sensors and with Red X's blades took out two other cameras that almost looked at me, then hid under one that peered my way, with one jump I snagged the wire and took it out. Afterwards I made my way around the corner where I barely dodged more of the cameras and ducked into a room that I gasped and immediately ducked down and rolled from being seen. The gem I was after being taken down here!

_Wow, that was simple, and I just guest! _Apparently the guards were getting nervous and decided to set it in this lab where they cleaned everything. Hmm … have to remember this, then it went dark once again and no one was in the room where there was no security. I guess they thought that the lock on the side and all the other security would hold up. Ha! I'll show them up.

Waltzing to the middle of the room I quickly got rid of the last and final irritated cameras that watched everything and anything. With a grin I took out my laser pen and immediately began to drill the glass, "Come to mama."

"_Ra – uh – Sis! You have to get out! The Titans are on their way!" _I nearly dropped my pen when more out of pain then fear.

I growled and continued my job, "You didn't have to shout!"

"Sis just get out of there!" X demanded and I gritted my teeth.

"Wait I almost –"

"**FREEZE!"**

"_**Raven!"**_

"Shit, fuck it!" I shattered the glass and the guards opened fire, before dodging I took the Ruby and rolled to the ground taking down a steel table to block the charged lasers. However it didn't last long as I heard Robin's commanding voice shout, "Seize fire!"

For that I thanked him, but now I was scared shit less, the Titans were at the door and from the sound of charged things I could tell even the Steel Titans were there. Damn it! Now what? I wasn't in full disguise, sure my hair was braided back by Jinx, and I had the mask to cover my face, but I knew it wouldn't be enough to hide who I was to Robin. Hell I didn't out on the concealment spell to hide my true skin color. I was fucked with no way out and with two gems in my hands!

"Come out from where ever you're hiding thief we have you surrounded." Robin demanded with a harsh growl, I sighed, closing my eyes.

"_Raven? Raven are you still there?"_

"Yes," I whispered almost inaudibly, and distantly. Thinking only one thing in my head, how the hell could I have been caught on the first night of the job?

"Back up kiddies, nothing to see here." I thought I was going crazy, was that Red X's distorted voice or was I just dreaming it would be.

"Red X! What are you hiding? What are you up to and who's your new partner," again Robin demanded and Red X snorted.

"Take it easy kid, I only show up for a few seconds and you're already interrogating me? Where's the good-cop?"

I growled, damn you X stopped messing around and get us out of here!

"Surrender now! You're clearly out numbered!"

"Well then let me even the odds." Risking it I took a peek over the table and saw him point his palms to the lighted where he blew them off just as Robin shouted the infamous two-word slogan. The instant the lights went out I jumped up from my hiding space and with X the two of us made our way to the exit, but the back of my shirt was yanked back hard and I knew it was Aqualad.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I growled and shook with hesitation, I didn't want to, but I had to. However X did the job for me, coming from the side and landing a hard blow to the side of his head knocking him away from me, "Run!"

"Stay!" I barely dodged a starbolt from behind and flipped onto a fallen steel table crouching with perfect balance on the edge I looked to the furious alien, "I do not wish to hurt you and I will not if you give yourself up."

"Ain't gonna' happen sweetheart," I scowled and jumped then flipped back when she fired the starbolts from her eyes then landed in a crouch from behind I felt Speedy coming down to stab me in the back with an explosive arrow, X punched him away. Allowing me to move out of the way but Cyborg and Bumble Bee both came at me with a flurry of punches and kickes. All I could do was dodge and block, never counter or lay a hand on them, I couldn't … they were still my friends.

Wow, how sick is this?

Especially when I had no choice as they moved to where both were on either side of me, I ducked down from a punch Cyborg served. Forcing Bumble Bee to move back to dodge then I swiped the floor from under Cyborg and snatched Bumble Bee's weapons on my way up then tossed them to an on coming Beast Boy. He had transformed into an on coming charging leopard, however I never meant for the stingers to activate they did and shocked him back to human form knocking him out cold.

Then a hand to my ankle as Cyborg snagged it and pulled me down, I controlled the fall and landed on my back with my free heel up about to bring it down defensively to the back of his head, but Bumble Bee had took hold of it, "Uh-uh hot-shit, you goin' down tonight bitch."

"Now is all that really necessary? After all I'm not that bad of a person," taking Cyborg's distraction I kicked up his chin then used Bumble Bee as leverage and flipped myself up to kick her in the chest. It hurt cause she was winded and stumbled to the ground.

Honestly I never wanted to do any of this, but it's do or die, "Sis!"

I looked up and saw X toss me a glued up Speedy's bow, I grabbed it and out of instinct from my training in Azarath I turned around and dropped to the ground aiming to hit my approaching opponent on the side. Robin angled his staff and blocked my move, I rolled away and threw the bow once I had snatched one of his bird-a-rang and just my luck it was the sword.

Retracting the blade I stood at my side with the tip pointing to the ground coming close to scrapping it as I circled Robin who followed step by step. Thankful that X took out the lights so he could hardly see what I really looked like as he growled, "Who are you? And what are you to X?"

Behind the mask I rolled my eyes, boy did this guy sometimes ask the most dumbest of questions. How did I ever find myself lead under his leadership? "Come, come now Robin I'm wearing a mask, why should I tell you who I am? And I'm obviously Red X's partner, not that you needed to know."

"Why are you doing this? What value besides money do these jewels have to you?"

I looked to X, who was behind Robin getting ready to gang up on him if anything should happen. I wasn't going to let it, we've been standing here for to long, I had to get out, "Look, you came unprepared tonight, and to be quite frank I'm embarrassed **for **you. Your friends are all either knocked out, disarmed, or useless, and I have no doubt you'll fight me till you're the same. So let's get it over with kay?"

"I have a thing against hitting girls." Robin glared, and I smirked.

"Oh don't worry I won't feel a thing." Before he could even come for me X sent a red tap at his feet tying him down as he tied his hands to his back. I undid the bo-staff and sword and tossed it to his squirming body, "Told you I wouldn't feel a thing."

With that X and I ran out the door, down the hall and disappeared well into the night leaving the Titans at the scene of the crime. I huffed and puffed, panted and ran until I was sure we were well away from danger, leaning against a building I had my hands on my knees as I tired to control my breathing. From not only the running, but from my pumping adrenalin, I never wanted a confrontation; I never wanted to fight them.

I never wanted to hurt anyone of them.

It all suddenly became a bad reality that I'm living in and it just got darker.

I … I …

… I hurt Bumble Bee … nearly hurt Cyborg, knocked out Beast Boy and nearly came close to facing Robin. If it weren't for X I was sure they would have recognized who I was with the added light … but with the dimmed setting my hair would look black. My skin would have paled out and everything else was all in the trick of the light … I don't know if I actually pulled this off, but if I did I was the luckiest thief in the world …

So why did I feel so lame?

Why did I feel so out of place, so lost all of a sudden?

Why … how come … I can't even begin to describe how I was feeling … I just … it was all so surreal. I fought the Titans, something I was and by law am still a part of. I fought them, with my bare hands I brought Cyborg, Beast Boy and Bumble Bee to their knees … I hurt them and I was all because of me …

I didn't want it to happen …

But it did.

I didn't want it to be true …

But it was.

I didn't want it to be me …

But I am.

I, me, Raven Roth had assisted in a villain's act, stole, confront the Titans and won with the assistance of Red X I was now sure I didn't belong or deserve the Titan title. I couldn't have it, it wouldn't be fair of me to know any more of their secrets, thoughts, feelings, weaknesses, it wouldn't be fair if I continued to lead them on. To sneak in and out like some kind of schoolgirl, it was wrong, and I knew I had to either stop now or give up.

They weren't my allies any more … just thinking that brought tears to my eyes … they weren't my friends anymore … just realizing that brought me down to my knees never hearing X call out my name in worry. To engrossed in my deep thought and self-realization. I knew I wasn't a Titan from the moment I followed X till now, I knew I couldn't be their allies any more if I was working against them … and I knew … I knew …

… I knew, and just now coming to believe that I wasn't … their friend any more … I broke what was left of it tonight at the beginning of a heist-gone-bad … I ended our bonds … and it hurt.

I broke down, the mask – Robin's mask I stole – I ripped it off and held my face in my hands letting myself break. Never again could I ever have their trust and it was ironic how they always went after mines when I easily obtained theirs and now … I realized what exactly I was forcing myself to give up …

And for that I hated myself.

I told Robin that I wouldn't feel a thing … well I was eating my own words … cause I was feeling everything I was suppose to be feeling the day I started it all. I felt Red X kneel beside me and pull me into a hug that was numb to me. I couldn't feel it as I looked up to the night sky to find the moon had been hidden behind the clouds as if it were ashamed to see me in my state. It hurt, and I grabbed on to X's black costume and held it for dear life crying my eyes out on his chest.

I could feel his breath on my neck and I knew he took off his mask, but it wasn't like I cared, just as long as he didn't leave me I found that I was needing him now more then ever. I was shaking and I my adrenalin had finally given out … before I knew it I slowly dosed, leaving X the burden of telling Jinx he was coming around to the tower to drop me off. After that I knew he would leave me, so I stayed awake long enough till we got there and until he put me on my bed did I finally feel his body warmth leave me.

I gripped his costume and he whispered my real name for once in hesitation, I shook my head and brought him down beside me holding him close I snuggled into his warmth and whispered the most childish thing I usually found to be pathetic. Yet, I needed it, I need him there with me, even as I wake up I prayed he'd be with me still, I just didn't want him to go.

"Don't leave me."

Then to my surprise he held me tight and stroked my hair, kissing the top of my head lolling me to sleep, "I never will."

--

**What I tell you, major mood swing. Looks like things just got way complicated, for sure Robin's gonna' be on their ass from now on. Little obssessed spiky haired Titans go yelling odd ball, Raven better watch her back ...**

**I'm out, for now be back later.**


	8. Timeout

**Disclaimer: don't own any characters from the Teen Titans or the Titans themselves.**

**A/N: Yeah, the reason I update fast is mostly because I have a whole week off from school and I'm using it to my full advantage, especially since I have nothing better to do an I'm loving how this story's turning out. Just the way I want it, everything's unfolding perfectly and the imagination juices are flowin' in my head. I have big plans for Raven.**

**Plus you guys should pat yourselves on the back; your reviewing makes it feel as if this story has a reason to continue. So on behalf of the plot I thank you guys.**

--

"_**When you were down  
I was there to pick you up.  
I held you in my arms  
until the sun came up …**_

_**I'm just a local boy in love  
Tell me what to do.  
How can I make you see,  
that I'm in love with you.  
In love with you."  
- Mana Ohana "Local Boy In Love"**_

**Timeout**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring and telling me to wake up, not literally but you know what I mean. With a groan I reached from under the sheets of my bed and lazily plopped my hand on the button to shut if off then snaked my hand back under the sheet and sighed. Opening my eyes I stared at the darkness under my blanket and wished I could just stay here, it was safer. More security. Plus I didn't want to see the Titans just yet, not after what happened, I just had to hope and pray that neither would suspect me of anything.

All I had to do was avoid him, Cyborg, Bumble Bee, and Beast Boy the best I could. I bit down on my lower lip and scrunched myself in an even tighter ball as I remembered what happened last night. Still not believing that I had to force myself to give up this life, the life I grew up into, the friends I made from childhood. It was still all a bit painful to believe that I'd loose their trust the moment the time came for me to go.

But I didn't want to …

I didn't want to leave; I didn't want my friends to know who I really was …

But most of all I didn't want our friendship to end …

I took a deep shaky breath and just as equally blew out, trying not to chock as I felt my eyes burn up with even more tears. They weren't just my friends they were family … I wanted them still, I'd give my life if I could keep them. Yet it would be selfish of me to ask that. Mostly because I don't think I could give up my new life, I loved it and –

A small gasp escaped my throat as an arm snaked around my waist and I was gently pulled to X's body, to put it more simply he was still there since last night and it scared me. Did any one see him? Why did he stay? Sure I practically dragged him into the bed with me, but he could have gone the moment I slept, why did he listen to me? This is new, and deep down I was rejoicing with joy that he didn't leave; yet I was also frightened that we'd get caught or worse take it to far.

He kissed me on the back of head and whispered, "You okay?"

Turning so I could see him we were both under the covers still wearing the clothes from last night and I breathed a little easier. Though there was still the suspicion of did he keep his hands to himself, cause if I find out he didn't I'll kill him. Take advantage of a broken girl, he better not have sunk to that level. His gray eyes were shining with much concern and his light brown hair was mused and splashed around the bed messing it even more then it naturally was. Then his grip around my waist tightened as he pulled me even closer to his body.

I let him, it felt good to have him next to me, but I was still unsure about it, "What are you still doing here?"

"You wouldn't let me go," he answered softly and I turned my whole body to face him for my neck was going to crack if I didn't. My breathing hitched when I realized just how close we were to each other, he made the impossible possible by pulling till I was flushed against him and he could rest his chin on my head. I blushed a bit; this was so totally new to me, what was with him? I thought he'd just drop me after the screw up, and my weak state, but here he was holding me like he was my – uh – I'm not even going to go there. Our position was too promising …

"Well … you're free to go now … why don't you?" I don't know if I should strangle myself for that stupid question, I wanted him to stay, I really did, I didn't want him to ever leave my side. But I knew if he did stay it would increase the chances of us getting caught and we couldn't afford that.

Not when we're in the Tower were if Cyborg wanted to he could lock us down and I wouldn't knock him out like a security system. He was still human and I couldn't bear to hurt him or the Titans again. X hooked an ungloved finger under my chin and gently pushed up so I could look him in the eye, which I wish he didn't have me do, cause I saw that look again. However crossed with his concern, he looked like he was asking for something … something I don't think I could give him.

Though what he asked aloud I knew wasn't what he was begging of me in his gray eyes, "It's up to you … do you want me to go?"

No X, I don't want you to ever leave me, but I can't tell you that and expect you to follow through. So please stop asking me something you know is dangerous of you to try and pursue. That's what I wanted to say … but before be brought his lips closer to mines getting brave, I stopped him and kissed his chest then threw the covers off of us and got up. Though I knew I killed him with that single move, I was dieing to have him hold me again, but I kept to the thought of reality.

I jumped off my bed and to my closet in the corner of my eye I caught X mess his hair in frustration and stand up from the opposite side of the bed facing my window back to me, "You have to go X, I'm sorry I screwed up last night."

He sighed and silently turned to me walking around the bed to me I walked to my closet and slid it open to take out a fresh uniform for the morning as he leaned against the wall, "Well it's not going to happen again, you count on it … I'm pulling the plug."

I dropped my clothes slid the closet shut and glared at him, "What?"

He shrugged and pushed off the wall, "I'm pulling the plug Sis, clearly you can't handle this, you're not ready for it."

What the hell is he talking about? He can't just do this, "Bullshit X! I can do this, it was just a one night mistake I can make it up."

"That's just it Sis," X turned and faced me with a scolding look, I held it like a rebellious teenage, "you messed up, it only takes one mistake and it's over. You don't want to get caught then no more. You're finished Rae, lay low for now I'll finish the job while you get your powers back alright?"

I couldn't believe this, what authority did he have over me to do this? He can't just pull me off a job, not this, "No X, that's not alright! Please, it won't happen again, you can't just take me off. Not when we got started. I'm sorry I screwed up, don't do this to me."

Okay I know I sounded desperate, but for me to not complete this mission was a failure on my part. He couldn't just drop me not when I still had a chance to redeemed myself, besides he can't keep me way from the night. It's my natural high and I needed a good dose of it each night, if he pulled me from it now I don't know what I'd do, but I couldn't just stay home staring at the ceiling any more. I was hooked; he didn't know the depth I was in with my drug.

If he took it from me … I'd probable go into shock. He just couldn't, please don't X, give me another chance I'll make it up I swear just don't take me from my addiction. You started it after all.

I probably looked real pathetic cause he shook his head, mumbled a few choice words before he again scratched his hair in frustration and growled, "Fine, but another mistake of any kind and that's it, it's over for you."

Fireworks exploded, laser lights flickered, and a marching band played on!

I jumped X and hugged him to death, "Thank you, thank you, I love you so much you big target!"

Pulling away he gave me a crazy look as if I had grown a cow's head on my shoulder and even if I did I didn't care cause I was still on the job! Yes! I'll pull off another Starfire saying: Joyous be! I twirled around once and gave X a happy look, "Okay you can go now, thanks again X."

He shook his head and saluted me before reaching under the bed and taking out our loot, "Be careful."

I nodded and from behind I hugged him again, though more softly and meaningful as I kissed in between his shoulder blades then let him go, watching as he slowly turned to face me with a curious look on his face, "What's that for?"

I smiled, "For staying with me during the night … I really … I really needed it, thank you."

He shrugged and turned his smirk to a small sweet smile but still had a trace of his cockiness as he reached out and smoothed back my hair, "No problem Rae, see ya."

"Bye." With that he disappeared and I turned to pick up my clothes, okay Raven let's do this right. Show nothing, keep to yourself, and don't look suspicions … you can do this … you've done worse …

Oh god did Jinx know X stayed the night? AH! I'll never hear the end of it from her!

--

**_"Now why do I_**_**  
put up with all this child's play  
now if your words is all you have  
then you ain't worth a damn thing."  
-Mary J. Blige ft. Eve "Not Today"**_

"Play it back," I was so damn close to just tying a knot around Robin's damn throat, and I was sure that if he repeated it again I'd do it to, "Stop! Magnify."

"What are we looking at?" Bumble Bee titled her head as she tried to see what Robin most defiantly saw. If it was one thing the Boy Wonder was good at is seeing the unseen.

I looked up from the book I picked off Malchior's shelves for the spell that'll help Jinx and I out. Speaking of which she was looking at the security cameras with fascination, obviously taking in the most of the tape. Curious about what Robin found I saw him magnify a part of the camera where it was pointing at another broken one and I paled, _Shit! I forgot to take that bird-a-rang on my way out with X!_

"That," Robin growled and looked to the other Titans, "I never threw a single bird-a-rang during our confrontation and this one was to kill the cameras that pointed into the ruby's carrying case. I think X took more then the belt, he took come of our tech."

"Goddamn it!" Cyborg bellowed shooting up from the couch, "How the hell does he do it? How the hell does he sneak in and out of the tower without trippin' any of our alarms! I double coded the passwords, put up impenetrable firewalls, and I'm literally hard wired into the tower so I'd know if someone was hackin' the system! What the fuck is going on?"

"If I may have the floor," Starfire waved and everyone looked to her, even me curious to her 'suggestion'. Her bright green eyes sparkling with much wonder and innocents, "perhaps the girl that the Red X is with helped? She seemed quite knowledgeable when you spoke to her."

"Sis," Robin hissed my alias and the others raised a brow, Aqualad being the first to question what he meant, Robin repeated, "Sis … X called her Sis."

"What?" Beast Boy gaped, "Red X got a sister?"

I put the book down finding that I couldn't concentrate or sleep if I didn't know what else Robin had to say. He shook his head and shrugged, "I don't know … Sis could just be a name, or maybe she is."

"Does it matter?" Speedy grumbled as he fiddled with the bow I had almost come close to hitting Robin with. I must have done something to it cause he was scowling all the while examining it. Knowing Speedy he was just being silly, but he made a good point, "whomever Sis is she's not that cool with facing us, she barely laid a hand on any of us when she had every chance to. X was the one that came to her rescue when she never attacked. Like with Aqualad, she could have done him in, but X did it for her."

"So she's scared," Bumble Bee shrugged, "every new villain's not sure how to approach us, their number one reason for never succeeding in the first place."

Oh really? Well thanks Bee I'll take that to heart, though it's not the reason for my hesitation.

"No she wasn't scared," Aqualad thought a loud from leaning against the kitchen counter and staring at the ground, looking up to me. I waited for him to answer as he sighed and looked to the screen, "she was confused …"

"Confused?" Beast Boy glared, "dude I think X hit you to hard cause it looked like she knew what she was doin'."

Aqualad shook his head and shrugged, "You wouldn't know what I picked up from her. I'm a telepath, mostly limited to sea creatures I could sometimes pick up from other people and that's only if they're thinking hard enough do I catch their waves and she was struggling. Bad."

"So," Speedy snorted, "that still doesn't explain who Sis is."

"Perhaps friend Raven has some advice," Starfire gestured and I made a mental note to suffocate her latter on tonight before I leave, "please, we are most curious to hear your out look on the Sis."

I sighed, note to self: shoot Starfire in the head tonight for getting me invovled in the stupid conversation although Aqualad made an interesting point I shook my head and looked to the screen, "Well, by the way you all talk about her I'd have to say she's quite the mystery, but either way she's still a thief. Don't make her sound like a mastermind, she's not, she's just another criminal smart enough to crack a few safes, but dumb enough to do so. That enough out look for you?"

Starfire chuckled and nodded, "Yes, most encouraging!"

You bet Star, considering I just called myself dumb, wow I'm just too good at this lying thing. I looked to Robin who nodded in approval and inwardly I was flipping him the bird and daring him to solve that. He and the others were my friends, but now I knew why I hardly ever opened up to them. They were so … I don't know … not me, which was the reason I loved them all so much.

"Okay let's take a break guys and head to the training room," Robin shut the computer off and ushered the whining teams to the training room pausing to look at me, "you want to come or what?"

I shook my head, "I found something that might get my powers back, I'll be in the meditation room with Jinx."

He shrugged, "If you say so."

With that I gathered my things and walked with Jinx a few steps behind the group listening to her whisper, "So what are we doing? You gonna' call X?"

Totally ignoring the suggestive tone in that question I answered, "Why should I when the information was all for me," I looked at her with a passive expression, "too much knowledge could be dangerous."

"Okay so what are we doing?" she titled her head with a look of knowledging and mischief, I sighed.

"Exactly as I said, I found a spell that might just help us. It's from Malchior's shelves so it's mostly likely guarantied to give us some kind of progress," I showered her to blood red book I had been reading during the meeting and she nodded.

Then asked, "Who's Malchior?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, she could be so distracted! "No one worth explaining about. Now let's study it and try it out okay?"

She shrugged, "Whatever, I was hoping I could do some more work on your belt, but never mind."

"Later, for now we have to put effort into this."

((--))

"You positive this'll do anything?" Jinx, for the infinity time asked, I closed my eyes trying to control my anger all the while my brow twitched in agitation.

"Jinx, we are testing it out," I snapped, "and yes, it'll do something, but not much, maybe just at least bring bites of ourselves back, but that's it."

She raised a brow as she titled her head to the side from lying on her stomach and propping her head on her palm, she really did look like a curious cat from where she laid lazily sprawled on the floor. In the meditation room I sat away from her in my lotus form and concentrated on gathering spiritual power from within.

We've been meditating, concentrating, centering our power, and relaxing all for this one spell for straight through the morning and well into the afternoon, it was a strong one.

Strong enough for the both of us in our state to use and will most likely leave us with something if not hopefully everything.

You'd expect nothing but the best when diving into Malchior's archives. Though I was hesitant about using it for a number of reasons. The number one being that it was from Malchior's archives. I was practically playing with untested magic from the Draco Chronicles.

Dangerous, gotta' be careful.

Gesturing for the pink haired to get into the special powdered circle I used for special reasons. I followed the instructions and made a perfect circle with a geometric diamond shape on the inside. Then in the middle of the diamond was where Jinx and I stood a foot apart from one another with specific plates inside the circle at the four sides of the diamond.

I gulped and prayed this would work, "Okay, it instructs us to chant in unison not a tone out of place _Drakun Xirus Florthex Almor, _four times then as many times until we feel our energies course we repeat, _Ganprox_, but we have to concentrate on our power together. Not conflicting, you staying with me?"

Jinx gave me a dry look, "Let's get this over with, I'm no amateur at magic miss thang."

I ignored her tease and picked up a near by object then flung it with precise aim to the light switch. The room then drenched in darkness lit by nothing, we both took a deep breath and held on to each other's hands. Then at the same time we slowly let go the held in air and centered our minds on one another and our power. Breathing in rhythm together as one we opened our mouths and droned out the chant.

-

**The Dakun Almor**

-

_"Drakun, Xirus, Florthex, Almor – " _the plate to the south suddenly swirled and exploded into brilliant flames a scream of a screeching bird formed just over the licking flames before vanishing as the roar and form of a pouncing cat shot forth, before vanishing, _" – Drakun, Xirus, Florthex, Almor – " _the plate to the north swirled and whistled wildly, the form of a raven with it's stretched out wings covered over the cat that looked up distantly, _" – Drakun, Xirus, Florthex, Almor – " _plate to the west swished and the sound of flowing water and pouring rain was over heard when the form of the bird wrapped its wings around the cat to protect it from the water before just falling into a ball of liquid, _" – Dakun, Xirus, Florthex, Almor!" _

The final plate to the east shook violently and dirty was poured forming into a crouching tiger and the raven swooping from behind then falling to the plate. The four elements suddenly exploded and began to swirl clockwise combining and fighting with one another as they engulfed Raven and Jinx. Fire was put out by water, water was iced by the wind, earth shattered the ice and fire burned the earth. The cycle swirled and on and on closer examination there were different patterns that took place.

But when the two were fully enclosed in the case of elements it began to rise up from the ground in a solid earth ball, then shattered. Splattering mud everywhere when water enclosed and crashed around them swirling and drowning, it was overtaken by the wind when a harsh swirl of what looked like a potential indoor hurricane came. Engulfing the girls and suddenly ripping them apart like the angry storms of the heavens before the light of fire encased both spirits.

The ball grew brighter, and brighter, until they shaped their soul-selves.

Raven's raven screamed and turned to glare at the Jinx's roaring cat, they faced off and then in a flash they collided and attacked one another slamming to the ground and spewing flames all around. The girl's forms were nowhere to be seen, the flames gathered once more and instead of two different animals, they created one of the most powerful creatures known to the mythical world.

The dragon raised its massive head eyes glaring with a raging fire as it raised up on its hind legs and stomped down creating a massive earthquake, its wings swiped about creating thunderous formidable twisters. While its tails swayed rhythmical like the ocean then slammed hard on the ground creating a powerful tidal wave. It gave one last roar then in a brilliant splash/explosion/quake/swirl the dragon was gone leaving no trace of its existence.

Raven and Jinx floated to the ground and laid with their eyes closed outside the circle glowing either pitch black or hot pink.

--


	9. Restart

**Disclaimer: don't own the Teen Titans. But I do own the name Christian**

**A/N: Aw thanks you guys for the reviews, this chapter is a little something of Raven's past and a look into the depth her friends would go to see that she was okay.**

--

"_**Say it for me  
say it to me  
and I'll leave this life behind me  
say it if it's worth savin' me.  
Hurry, I'm falling"  
- Nickleback "Savin' Me"**_

**Resume, wait where's the ball?**

"Raven?"

Her voice, Starfire called to me and for a moment I was blinded by a vicious white light when I opened my eyes. I growled and swiped at it angrily, if there was one thing I hated the most was light. It was bright, revealing, and hot, I couldn't stand it, I hated it but the others didn't know that as I felt hands hold my arms down, "Raven! Raven! Snap out of it! It's us the Titans!"

Aqaulad, I knew he was strong, but I felt him struggling to keep me down from bolting up and destroying everything in sight. Everything was so unfamiliar, pure, light, blinding. I didn't trust it and his binding was driving me crazy! I needed to be released I needed freedom, I needed everything he was restricting me from and I was enraged by it. An inhuman roar ripped through my throat as I threw my head back and fought with everything I had to get him off me as he straddled my waist using his weight to hold me down.

It just made me all the more determined to be free, he was hurting me when I felt he didn't want to. Drastic measures were going through his head, I could see flashes of his past going through my eyes as I closed them, I didn't want to see them, feel them but I couldn't open my eyes. The light was unbearable! He was hurting me!

"Raven! Please calm down! It's me, Aqualad, remember? Your friend!" he pleaded, I could feel his regret, his pain of knowing he was hurting me. As strong as he was I knew Aqualad was a big softy and never wished to actually inflict pain on anyone, but he would without hesitation if the situation called for it. Though that thought never registered in my head, I just wanted to be let go!

**"RELEASE ME!" **I screamed and something cracked deep inside me, something broke, something dormant, something I never used before. My demonic power as I used an attack I was taught to control the blast to just disarm and frightened my enemies. It was called an Aura Spike, where I gathered my energy level and actually use it as an attack. Well, Aqualad and the others were about to receive a controlled amount to throw them away from me.

The irony of them all getting winded by nothing but air, yet it was the invisibility of my aura that they felt, all of them were knocked off their feet and most likely thrown a good three feet away. Aqualad being the closest I knew he would have flown a bit further, think of it as a bomb setting off and it took very little energy to do.

Yet I don't know what went wrong cause before I knew it I was engulfed in the beautiful, relaxing, soothing, and cradling darkness. Unconscious for another minute or so while Jinx blinked and shivered, gulping at the intensity of my power.

Since she was a sorceress the same as me I knew she was frightened at my energy level, though if she was scared of that I can't wait to see her face when I release my full aura. Not that I ever will unless provoked, my teachings were to always show enough, never over the top. Especially me, they beat that lesson into me and I listened, I learned, I became the best of my people. The only priestess to ever be taught in the same class as the royals themselves.

I took pride in that and showed my world that I could even become more skilled then the princess and prince combined. It wasn't until I topped my full demonic teacher did they consider me too dangerous and kicked me out my world. That hurt me; especially when they stripped me from my title and crowned the princess the Grand Priestess above my mother in charge of the protection of what was suppose to be my people to protect. Well when I found that out I said fuck it.

Fuck them.

Fuck the lessons.

Fuck Azarath … they could all burn in hell for all I cared and for that I forced myself to forget everything I was ever taught, but since X walked into my life and help filled that burning need in my blood. I will never find out what I'm actually yearning for, but for the moment when I released an Aura Spike I felt at once at peace with myself. My demon blood felt settled, comfortable and relaxed … did that mean something important?

What time is it?

The moment I asked was when I groaned and my blood stirred as my ever-burning desire rose to heat my skin, I needed it. I needed what ever it was that relaxed me earlier to come back; I needed it so bad that I rolled over on my side and slowly got up on my knees. My hair curtained around my face in messy tangles as I huffed and puffed, shakily trying to control myself. My need, it was raising fast and I couldn't release it when I didn't even know what my body ached for.

"Raven?"

_Beast Boy, _I thought weakly and I saw him at the corner of my eyes approaching me, I shot out a hand to show for him to keep away, "Stay back!" I gasped and shook, "Stay back … I don't – uh – know what's – ooo – wrong with me."

Bring an arm around my side I doubled over until my forehead was to the ground, my other hand fisted next to my head to help hold me up as I groaned again, my stomach lurched and clenched. The taste of bile was at the back of my mouth at the ever growing need found a way to settle.

Quickly getting to my hands and knees I heard Speedy rush to my side with him being the closest and held back my hair, I inwardly thanked him as I hurled what little of my breakfast I had eaten and whatever else onto the floor. My body shook violently as my energy was exerted; his other arm wrapped around my waist and helped me stay steady as I swayed. Shakily I brought a hand to his shoulder and when I knew I was done I collapsed onto him.

"You alright?" he asked worriedly as he sat back and held me up. I could feel his concern running chills up and down my spine. At this I smiled and nodded as I gulped and tried not to hurl from the awful taste in my mouth.

"I can feel," I rested a tired head on his chest closing my eyes and listened to the rhythmic beats of his heart. Lulling me to sleep I forced myself to stay awake, my ragged voice whispered, "I can feel your emotions … I think … I think my power's back …"

I felt his emotion shift to that of relief, and slight happiness while he sighed and rested a hand on the small of my back, and rubbed small relaxing circles, "That's good Raven … can you stand?"

I didn't answer for a moment too tired and his beating heart wasn't helping matters any, "I … I'm tired …"

I felt amusement in his aura and relaxed when he ordered me to, "Then go to sleep, you need it."

Sleep … that sounded good … so good that I actually listened and snuggled closer to his warmth, though I couldn't help to remember how X held me and soothed me the same. X … Christian … I frowned and wished he was the one that was actually holding me instead of Speedy, sure I was more then grateful for Speedy's concern, but I just wanted Christian with me. Was that wrong of me to ask?

I didn't want to care any more as I fell into a deep sleep.

((--Dream/Memory--))

"Remember, you can be the most strongest of beings in the universe, but that does not mean there aren't ways of defeating you," he instructed and I took it to heart. He was my mentor, my master, and my personal instructor now that I was a higher level then the royals, the man that was old, but still skilled with all arts of Metrion and Zinthous. The two dimensions, next to Azarath, that were the most powerful and formidable and I was one of the few Priestesses that drew my power from their cosmos.

Though I was the only one of my kind's generation to have Azarath, Metrion and Zinthous as my main power core it was just another reason for my people to fear me. Besides me the only other Azarian Priestess to harness that kind of cosmic power was the founding Priestess in the legends and history book Saza'rah. She was legend for her kindness and power, she was unmatched and I had the same power as her.

Dressed in my traditional wardrobe of old that was something like a dark blood-red tube top around my chest to cover only the essentials with a bow in the back and the extra cloth loose and flowing. My pants the same color were loose and baggy tightened at the ankles where silver chain anklets jingled and showed I was still a demon no matter if I was a protector. Around my waist was a black sash tied with a knot on my left side where the extra of the sash was dark violet purple showing my statues as the top Priestess.

"You must see this Raven," he stared hard at me making sure I was really paying attention, "so far you are on the road to greatness distractions are not what you want with the life you lead."

I nodded, "I understand."

He sighed and shook his head, "No you don't … you only think you do, you don't even know what your life is."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, "What?"

"What is your life Raven?" he asked seriously and I raised a brow wondering what the purpose of all these questions were for.

"To protect the throne and Azarath at all cost."

Again he sighed and shook his head, "No, that is what you were born into … you are a Priestess by blood and spiritual energy … my question wasn't on your duty. My question was what is your life? Your reason for living, what is it?"

Then I thought about my father and gulped … was that what he wanted to hear?

"For the –" he held up a hand to stop me as a cold frown formed on his olden yet wise features.

"Until you can figure out what you are living for you will never know peace. No matter if you find a way to quench your ever-lasting thirst, it will not last. A good thing can only last for so long."

I didn't understand, and I wasn't about to try. It was just another riddle in my life that I didn't have to deal with. I was here to enhance my skills and become the best – no better than the best – was going to become the greatest Priest to ever live. I'll show my kind that just because I'm a half demon doesn't mean anything.

I don't want to hurt anybody, I want to protect it's my job forever and I regretted nothing about it. I wanted nothing to do with death on my hands; I wanted nothing to do with hell.

I never asked for what I am!

Just because of my sire – my father – I couldn't grow to become the sorceress that courses through my veins and my duty as a Priestess because of him many feared me rather then respected me! I wanted nothing to do with my father! I hated him, though I had to thank him at the same time.

If I was never born than I'd never have to set standards impossible for the other students to surpass, and to just piss off the royals was a plus. I knew sooner or later my time on my home was going to end, but damn it! I was not leaving until I left my impression and that impression was to beat down every instructor and become better then he or she.

If he asked me what I lived for again I'd say to see him perish …

He looked down to me and I have no idea how I looked because when he saw me he gaped and took a step back. If I had my father's look then good at least he'd remember who I was, yet I knew I couldn't have been my father because I wasn't surging out of control. So whatever I looked like good, if I can't win respect I'll win fear, it seems to be the only thing these assholes know.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to make this lesson for today count since every good thing has to end sometime … and I live to surpass you …"

Everything that transpired that day was simple, we fought, just like every other day when we were training. That was all he taught me to do, to fight, to become the best, but for me it wasn't enough. Even when I beat him eventually in all our training matches, it wasn't enough … I wanted more, and had a feeling I'll never know just what I craved for in a very long time.

Frustration is a funny feeling …

((--End Dream/Memory--))

Slowly I opened my eyes and sighed relaxingly when I saw I was in the darkness of my room, I could feel the comfort feeling of my sanctuary. It was soothing and the darkness of it all was comforting, turning over in my bed I looked out the window and saw the beauty of the city's lights as it sparked and lit up in the night.

Night?

Night …

Giving it a weird look I turned over in my bed again to see the alarm clock and I gasped, "10:34?"

I screamed and shot up from my bed literally hitting the ceiling as I levitated off the bed. That shocked me and before I could regain my concentration I dropped back to the bed and I screamed again as bounced straight off and on to the floor! Ouch! That hurt! Dumb floor I punched it and yelped when my fist ached from the pain. Shit! Oh yeah that's right, floors hurt! Owie!

I got off the floor and glanced at the clock again then squealed and tried to get into my outfit for the night, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a note in my mirror. Completely frozen in the position of unzipping my leotard I straightened up and walked up to the note noticing a silver titanium belt laid out on my dresser. I picked it up and examined it, it reminded me of X's belt, but instead of an X in the middle it was an S like Slade's.

This … was … odd … the note probably had answers. Putting the belt down I reached for the note and nearly dropped dead when I read it!

**Raven,**

**Hey sleeping beauty, by the time you read this note I'm most likely with X to help you guys stay on track. Just to let you know if you didn't figure it out by now we got our powers back. That spell whatever it did worked, but only bits and pieces …nice choice though! Don't worry, I'm going to dress exactly like you and conceal myself the same way tonight incase anything should happen.**

**Any way see you when I get back and BTW when you do get up head to the main room your friends are worried about you. Give'em a little show, when you're done with that I'll most likely I'd be back. Oh yeah and hope you like my get-well-gift, told ya I'd get it done right if you'd let me to Gizmo's shop. It wasn't hard.**

**Hope you like the 'S' touch, that was X idea not mine so you got an issue with it blame him.**

**Jinx**

Jinx was with X! That was the first thought running through my head as I glared at the paper at that one line _" … most likely with X …"_ oh god when she comes back I'll kill her! Who the hell does she think she is to just go on and meet with X, imitate MY alias and just … just … she's with X! I have no idea why the hell that one part just irritated the hell out of me, but it just did and I didn't like the fact that she never mentioned if X had mentioned me, or how she got out. I swear if I find out how she got free I'm baring it up and making sure she don't ever see X.

I shudder, ugh! She's with X! I bet she can't pull off the Sis act like I can! Humph, hussy! How dare she, with X is she? Well I'll show her when she comes back. For now I hated to admit it, but she was right, I had to make a show for the Titans and apologize for my actions. Though it wasn't my fault, I guess it was just a shock for my body to suddenly have that much energy packed at once.

The spell was an elaborate one.

I sighed and put the belt into my drawer to hide it then crumbled the note and tossed it in the trash bin then headed to my closet to get a new change of clothes. Slipping into a new uniform and clipping on my cape I slid into my boots and grabbed my jewel belt then walked out the room a Titan. Pulling my hair to my left shoulder top make it look at least a bit more tidy I made my way to the main room in silence as I recalled my dream … or memory.

Yeah … my final teacher …

I never admitted it back then, and I never said it, but I was thankful for him after our first meeting. He was the real father I never had, he taught me all I needed to know … but most of all he defended me when my mother didn't. At the time of my trial when I had defeated him in battle even if I had injured him greatly he defended me but the Supreme Judges and the Royal Family overruled his defense. Saying that he was under the influence of demonic witchcraft.

That, just pissed me off, but I held my ground and controlled my raging emotions. Even if I was then just a mere 13 year old I knew consequences and smart enough to know my fate before they carried it out. They asked my mother for a final plead on my case … this is what she said:

"_My daughter, though I love her with all my heart, the power she possesses is great and chilling … I even go as far as to proclaim my daughter has the power of former Grand Priestess Saza'rah herself. However with the tainted blood that course through her veins, and the influence of Trigon Scathe, I have come to the conclusion that her life should not be put under my decision. So for the sake of others … and the sacrifice of a family … do as you will."_

Yep …

I still remember it, word for word.

After all these years her words still echoed in my head, I wanted to hate her for it, but she was my only family that even cared about me. I couldn't hate her … but I couldn't love her either … not anymore at least. How could you love someone that just sold you out? Right in your face, practically denied I was ever her child and she even had the audacity to cry.

I shook my head, no need to look back upon it now as I came to the door that went into the main room.

Show time.

Calling forth the cosmic powers of Azarath, Metrion, and Zinthous I concentrated on flying and levitated two feet off the ground. Entering the crowded room in that levitation I smirked when everything stopped as I chanted my mantra and waved my right hand. I brought the videos and DVDs swirling around the room and all the Titans then back neatly in their places. Landing on the ground I bowed and winked at Robin knowing he was the only one so far that knew I was free to feel.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire jumped up and flew straight for me crushing my in a bone wrenching hug I gagged I needed to breath! "Oh my dear friend you are well and full of power! I am so glad for you!"

"Yeah," I gritted my teeth, "let's keep it that way Star!"

She giggled and released me then turned to the other Titans with her arm around by shoulders, "Glorious night it is friends! Friend Raven is damaged no more and fixed!"

Beast Boy cheered, "Woo-hoo! That's great now we can get X and Sis for sure!"

Well, he most certainly thought highly of me, I nodded, "Uh … thanks."

"You sure you're okay?" Robin asked, ah, Robin, always the suspicious skeptically one I always had to feed his insecure nature. It gets on your nerves, just like it got on my nerves all the time.

So I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure, by the way …" I walked up to Aqualad and smiled apologetically, "Sorry for the whole going crazy thing, my body just went into shock is all."

He smiled and shook his head, "It's okay Raven I knew you didn't mean it."

"Okay," I gave him one last grateful look then I went to Speedy who was grinning like a goon, "and thank you for your support."

He chuckled and waved his hand dismissively, "Ah it's no big deal, you were in need."

"Thanks any way," I smiled, now in the middle of the room with every one I looked over all there faces. They were all happy and glad that I was all right; real friends … and I wanted to give them up? I couldn't, standing here now I sighed and turned to walk towards the large windows waiting for Jinx to come back … but as fate would have it I looks like I'll be going to her.

**The alarm went off and my heart sank as my blood chilled, **_Please don't let it be …_

Robin ran to the computer and canceled the game ignoring the cries of protest from Beast Boy as he scowled and barked his orders; "Robbery at sector 14, Mas and Menos stay to watch Jinx, Raven stay with them just to be sure you're okay it's just Mumbo."

Robin would never know how much I just wanted to kiss him for saying that, looks like there is a God after all. Good to cause if it was Jinx then there would for sure be a murder scene somewhere in the middle of Jump.


	10. What Did I Do?

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill**

**A/N: Oh my god, you guys are just so supportive, yah! I love you all so very much for understanding me and sticking with me, Raven's in love with you all. She told me – actually threatened me – to give you all more candy for your support.**

**(makes sure everyone gets candy while nervously glancing back at Raven who's holding a slave whip) the things I do for you people.**

**Anyway, thank you all so much candy and kisses, and here's the revised chapter ten … tell me what'cha think.**

**--**

**What Did I Do?**

_"Drink down your gin and kerosene!"_

Downward sweep, upward thrust, spin, twirl, then jab and in a fluid of flash movements I rapidly stabbed through the air at my unknown opponent, then dropped down in a split and fell to the side. On my back I twirled my legs around over my head blades following as I pushed up to my feet, leaning back I crossed the blades Jinx had made for me over my body, over my head and bent to the ground. Flipping three times and tumbling in the air and then dropping in a perfect stance with one blade over my head and once across my side.

It was what I was taught, the style of stealth and presentation, it was different for each sex on my planet. The males were more – no surprise – more robust and straightforward, where as the females. Well … I'd like to say it was more of a way to learn a dance than anything else.

_"And come and spit on bridges with me!"_

I glanced at the watch above the training room, sighing when I took note of the late time of night just after the Titans returned from their fight with Mumbo. I sighed and close my eyes, loosening my stance and standing straight up I wiped the sweat that dripped down my brows and wondered when Jinx was coming back with X. After all it was 1:58 and they were still not back.

_"Just to keep us warm_

_light a match to leave me be _

_light a match to leave me be!"_

My Mp3 blared snapping me out of thought about Jinx and X, but leaving them in the back of my mind. It was odd … X leaving me to go on a mission with Jinx? I didn't know why, but it just bugged the hell out of me, maybe it was because he said that he never liked to work together and with me being around. Well … I guess … I don't know … but it's like I'm the first and you know what they say. The second is usually always better – maybe not for movies, but for other things.

Like a new modeled car, or a brand new Mp3 – speaking of which I think I have to go get me the new software for this accused thing. I'm not very keen on technology for music, but I do listen and it is handy when you got nothing better to do but train. God … I'm more like Robin than I realize … training when I got nothing better to do – like look for the bad guys. Or talking among friends.

_"I keep my jealousy close! Cause …_

_it's all mine!_

_And if you say this makes you happy_

_Then I'm not the only one …_

_Lying."_

_Where are they? _I thought to myself with a scowl now forming, my fangs producing from my lips. They've been gone for far too long! Hell even I don't take this long on long ass missions! In fact, it's almost dawn! Only when I have one mission after the other does it takes me this long … but all Jinx and X have to do is steal a few artifacts than jam! What the hell is going on?

Suddenly my hand starts to spark with dark black energy.

I glance down at it and take a breather, feeling that my emotions were trying to take control I centered my thoughts and shoved the power that I've learned to control completely down my throat. The words temptingly wanting to slip I shook my head and turned around getting ready for another round of training. Sinking into my fighting stance, I should have checked my surroundings first other wise I would have noticed that familiar cocky aura hanging around the door just watching me with white slits.

The skull mask betraying no emotion as he observed my swift movements …

Of course I was unaware of him.

_"Keep quiet_

_nothing comes as easy as you_

_can I lay in your bed all day?_

_I'll be your best-kept secret and your biggest mistake_

_Hand behind this pen relives a failure everyday."_

_(repeat)_

For the while I've been spinning, twirling, basically dancing in a twisted vision of pleasure for my audience, never realized X had been watching, until he decided he got tired of waiting for me to notice. Introducing himself, 5 star blades went whizzing through the air aiming for various parts of my body. The danger was immediately calculated and without much effort I blocked them all off. Facing my attacker, X vanished using the utility belt and appeared behind me.

With my powers back it wasn't going to be easy for him to sneaky up on me.

Down my hands went and my body was well when he swiped for my throat with the X blades that produced from the back of his palms. I flipped using my legs to kick the blades from my person. He just moved to the side and followed, trying to get at my head with every movement. I growled in irritation at his persistence and stopped in a crouch.

Blades flipped back so they were parallel to my arms I jumped up high overhead, flipping till I was directly above him and dropped down in a perfect drop kick. Forcing him to retract his blades and grab my ankle, whirl me around like some pathetic rag-doll then toss me into a tumbling abyss.

However I corrected my flight pattern and with the use of my powers landed in a gentle hover a foot off the ground glaring at X, "Well … it seems like your back. Where's Jinx?"

The question came out even harsher than I intended, that stupid mask of his annoying the hell out of me; I wanted to see his face as he mentioned her name. I wanted to see his eyes if it shined when her name was called, but to no avail. He never took it off … this was Titan Tower after all. But that didn't mean I wasn't livid. My Mp3's headphones off, but the words of the song still ran through my ears like a faintly whispered melody of the sudden tension.

Apparently X could see my strain on Jinx's name.

_"I keep my jealousy close! Cause_

_it's all mine!_

_And if you say this makes you happy_

_Then I'm not the only one …_

_Lying!"_

"She's wasted, we had a rough night, Mumbo raided the bank next to us," he answered sincerely – well as sincerely as the mask allowed. His voice was still distorted and broken up into a low metallic hum. Something that sent shivers up Raven's spine, it never failed to amaze her at how incredibly influential that "Halloween Mask" can be, "We had a run in with the Teen Titans … Robin went after us and we had no choice but to run for cover. Trust me it was harder than I'm making it out to be."

_"Drink down your Gin and kerosene!"_

"Oh really?" I questioned sarcastically, the blades on my side retracting and returning to their holding place in my belt that I wore slanted to my left side, while my original belt slanted to the right. He probably thought it was odd, especially since I was dressed in my training outfit of a tight sports bra and long sweatpants. It was comfortable, so don't go and be thinking I did this on purpose. Crossing my arms over my chest, he mimicked my moves and I glared, "So I guess you couldn't called me and told me? I could have gotten them off your back, I was at the Tower the whole time."

X titled his head, and rubbed the back of his neck stretching out his answering, making it sound so … I couldn't explain it … uh … off key? "Yyyeeaaahhh … about that, I don't know I guess we kind a forgot."

"Kind a?" okay, now that was the oldest damn excuse in the book, he was making me mad and I was already mad so I guess he was putting me in a rage.

_"And come spit on bridges with me!_

_Just to keep us warm (just to keep us warm!)_

_Light a match to leave me be_

_Light a match to leave me –"_

I gritted my teeth, "You _"kind a" _forgot? Tell me X how do you _"kind a" _something?"

"Alright, what's the matter, you usually don't chew my ass out for something unless you're in a mood. What I do?"

"Oh-no," I shook my head, "**_you _**didn't do anything. I'm just asking, how do you **_"KIND A" _**do something? I'm confused help me out here."

He could see where this was leading … an argument.

Something that he just had a knack for starting, but an even greater knack for putting out the fuse before anything exploded. At least in my case … I just could never stay mad at him … in fact … why the hell am I mad at him again? Holding up his gloved hands in defeat he slowly backed up and shrugged, "Look, Jinx is upstairs sleeping, I'm tired as all hell all I'm doing now is just coming down to check if you were alright. And frankly riskin' my ass for being seen around here. So … you okay or what?"

He was being honest … funny considering he was a thief.

However Christian I knew from experience was far different than most. Off to the side I found myself staring and shrugging, "Whatever … you can go."

"Cool," he sighed tiredly and walked up to me, more off to the side because the door was behind me, he stopped and put a hand on my shoulder, lifting up his mask enough for his mouth to show he was smirking. He leaned down and kissed me on my cheek, lingering for a while enjoying the hot red blush that crept up my face while he whispered, the chorus to the song that was playing in my Mp3, _"… Nothing comes as easy as you, can I lay in your bed all day, I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake … _I love that song."

I pulled away from him just enough to turn and look up in his mask, **_really _**hating the damn thing. I can see his smirk, but I wanted to see his eyes … they were ones that told me for real what he was thinking of or what he had in mind. It was the little birdies that whispered his secrets into my ear and the worst about having the power of reading minds? Morals.

My moral?

Never to read into other people's minds unless necessary and that rule right now was killing me. Caught up in thought I noticing him leaning even closer to me and I realized what he was about to do. Immediately moving back three steps barely catching my self from falling. I faked a sneeze and X just shook his head, pulling the mask back down over his whole face.

"See ya later Rae," he chuckled and walked to the exit, leaving me to stare at the ground in frustration. That would be the second … or was it the third time he came on to me? I have no idea and I have no idea if I could handle every time, cause every time I froze up and moved. I couldn't go through with it, I have no idea what it is that makes him think it's okay, but I thought this was all business?

Sure he was there for me when I was down – **_way broken down – _**but our relationship was still business … right?

Right?

_Swoosh._

The door closed and I was left alone in the training room trying to convince myself that our relationship was nothing more than business, but I knew. I knew that after that eventful night when I fought against my first friends I knew … just knew my relationship with X had crossed that line of just money and missions.

We had broken the first and foremost the most important rule in partnership.

**_NEVER _**fall in love.

Not that I'm saying that I am! No … never … never … at least …

_Oh shit … I **am** …_

((--Noon Next Day--))

Last night for me was hell.

I couldn't sleep, not after that encounter with X and the meeting with Jinx in the morning wasn't something that I needed to have. Especially when she wouldn't silence herself from talking all about how _'amazing' _and _'impressively skilled' _X was at his job. Telling me how _'lucky I was to have him' _I have had it up to my neck with her talk about it all! I was **_SO CLOSE _**to just strangling her, like I wanted to know how _'hot' _X was.

She thought he looked nice in that stupid suit? Then I'd love to her drop dead at the sight of him **_'without' _**the costume. Though not like he or I would risk **_that._** No, X would drop dead before that happened and I'd kill Jinx before she got the chance … geez I'm so damn violet.

Amazed at myself I shook my head as I walked down the hall – without Jinx – and headed to the main room, apparently the heist last night had taken a lot out of her because after her boast about partnering up with X she went to her room claiming to check on something. However when I went to check on her she was sleeping like a baby. Thank God! Book in hand – well actually it was the Draco Chronicles from Malchior's archives that I was holding.

The spell that Jinx and I had used was an interesting one. I had to reread the darn thing in order to make sure there weren't any loopholes or ways for Malchior to haunt me. Not that he was already a pain in that dreaded book I just prayed there wasn't a big coincidence to this whole thing. Heading into the main room, head still in book I never knew it until –

BOOM 

Startled and concerned, I snapped the book shut and levitated off the ground shooting forward to the ops, the door slide open to find it was empty, meaning it was probably in the training room. Phasing through the floor to and through more walls I reached the wide-open room only to be greeted with the burning smell of black smoke.

Immediately I shot up a barrier for my sensitive nose and listened for even more coughing in the room, following the sound I landed next to Bumblebee, "What happened?"

She coughed and glared straight ahead trying to move the smoke from her sight and nose trying to breath, "Robin and Speedy … training …"

Well that explained it, with a flick of my wrist I turned on the vent to rid the room of the smoke and as it cleared both Robin and Speedy were slowly sitting up from the floor obviously their brains knocked around in there skull were giving them that swaying dizzy look. Robin being the first to recover put a hand to his head and groaned, "Ooo … remind me to remember that Floyanide and Pompeian **_don't _**mix."

Speedy coughed then sneezed, "Whoa … boom."

I sweatdropped, yep, they were knocked silly. Shaking my head I watched as Starfire and the twins went to help out the downed Titans and Cyborg checking to see if they were really all right. I reopened the spell book and tried to find my page to see what was what. However … just my luck as I made my out Robin called out to me, "Oh, Raven you're here after all. Good. I need to talk to you."

I stopped, _Crap, _was my only dry thought as I turned around, "About what?"

Still a bit shaky on his feet he sighed and ran a hand through his mused spiky hair to try his best to straighten it out and answered my question, "Well actually I just wanted to be sure that your power is back. Think you're up to running the obstacle course?"

Hmm … the obstacle course.

Tempting is the thought, I've always wanted to go through the obstacle course, but I never wanted the others to see me. So now that I had the chance I was just about to agree, when behind my cape hooked to the back of my dangling belt was the cell phone that went off. Not in an obnoxious ring thank god other wise I'd be given weird looks. However it did vibrate, telling me that there was a call coming in.

You couldn't have picked a worse time X, I growled inwardly and sighed, "Sorry Robin, but I have other things to pertain to, maybe you should test Jinx. If she has her power then you can be free to release. In the mean time I must not be disturbed. Good-day."

Beast Boy raised a brow as I walked off and before I left mumbled to the others, "Yo, is it just me or is Raven withdrawing again?"

The answer was lost to me as I walked down the hall and made sure the Titans were weren't following me as I answered the phone after checking to see if it really was X, "You know, now's not a good time, what do you want?"

_"It's Benu, there's been a change of plans."_

Benu? Change of plans? What?

"What's changed?"

_"I don't know …" _X trailed and through the phone I could feel he was … well he was half dead asleep. Maybe even still in bed, _"… but there's a meeting going down at some book store at the corner of Park and Lincoln Avenue tonight."_

"What do you mean tonight? We still haven't finished the current list now! If this guy is wanting to change something I'm gonna charge his ass extra."

_"Sis, sis, or Rae, whatever the hell your name is at the moment," _I gave the phone a strange look, either X smoked something or he was _really, **really **_tired, _"shut-up, I know just as much as you do at the moment and we can worry about the money later. Right now, just try to get free by 10:00 got it?"_

"… Fine." I gave in, but I wasn't going to let him get away with tell me to shut-up.

There was a sigh and he yawned, _"Good .. see ya … till … bye."_

_**Click.**_

He hung down and I did the same growling and tempted to throw the damn thing to the wall in frustration. First Jinx goes off with X, and now this Ben guy wants to change it up? I am **_NOT _**in a good mood, but Benu … hmm … this meeting … I didn't like it.

Not one bit, I wanted to argue with X … but he sounded too tired to care and when we meet up to have the meeting it'll be too late to talk about it. I guess I had no choice but to go along with it. At the very least … I was curious about what Benu could want to change, yet at the same time I didn't want to know.

Remember when I said that I didn't trust him?

Remember when I said something about him was familiar?

Well those were the two main reasons why I didn't want to see him … I hate it when I had bad vibes of something, or had a familiar feeling with a person I've never met cause if that was the case then it was most likely I **_had _**met them at some point. Whether it be in a past life or a few seconds ago, it didn't matter, I hated feeling paranoid.

**_Than don't go. _**I gasped and spun around when a voice seemed to whisper and breath down my right shoulder. It fell to authentic that the hairs in the back of my neck stood up. Looking down the hall to find out who was the one that whispered in my ear, my eyes narrowed when there was nothing there.

Aw hell no, I know there was something there. I put a hand to my shoulder and rubbed it trying to erase the feeling of someone … watching me. Or hovering over me, **_If you doubt it so, than why risk the chance? Don't go._**

There it was again! In the same area too, I dropped the book and the cell phone taking a 360 degree turn around to see if there really was someone watching me. I spun the other way and growled, "Alright, I have no idea what the hell is going on, but whoever the hell you are come out and show yourself."

**_I would, but you yourself prevent me from accomplishing a proper introduction. The best I can do my lady is to give you my name._**

Not for a damn second did I believe that bullshit, but for the sake of the lake of knowledge I played along, "Alright than … who are you?"

**_My lady, my name is Rorek of Nol and seeing for your best interest I suggest that you listen to my advice and don't go._**

Ror … Rore … Rorek …? But … how can that be?

--

**There you have it the new chapter 10, I feel so much better working on this story and finally giving it a chance to have an ending. It just feels so good to be back on this story; anyway I have to really thank you guys one last time be fore moving onto the next chapter and continuing the story.**

**I also thank you all in advance for all your lovely review you all make me so happy!**

**Anyway see you in the next chapter!**

**L8er Daez**


	11. Guilty Conscience

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and those characters that don't seem like they belong in the series are mine. Like Benu, Isamu, Christian, Sis and so on and so forth. Oh and by the way the song from the other chapter I forgot to list I don't own it as well … nope, it's called **_"Nobody puts baby in the corner"_**by **_**"**Fall out Boy"_**, yeah had to clear that up.**

**A/N: Oh? You didn't read the Author's Note **_raerob4ever_**? Well, I asked all my lovely reviewers if it was okay that I could delete a few parts of this story so that I can give it a proper ending, because I was starting to … well … the story seemed confusing to me. And to many others that were reading it.**

**SO … I go a lot of reviews telling me that it was okay for me to delete and restart on chapter 10 and on, so I hope that explains that. Sorry for the mix up if you didn't read the author's note.**

**Anyway … here's chapter 11, enjoy, I hope.**

**(_blah: _**Rorek

**blah: **Malchior

--

_**Dr. Dre: "Alright stop."**_

_**Eddy:** "Huh?"_

_**Dr. Dre: "Now before you walk in the door of this liquor store and try to get money out the draw you better think of the consequence."**_

_**Eddy:** "Who are you?"_

_**Dr. Dre: "I'm your mother-fuckin' conscience."**_

_**- Eminem feat. Dr. Dre "Guilty Conscience" **_

**Guilty Conscience**

_**"WHAT!"**_

**You heard him, he is the cocky little wizard Rorek … well at least, his spirit form that is.** That voice … I knew _that _voice, "Malchior?"

**How you say? " In the flesh?" Well as much of the flesh as I'll get to be giving the chance of exploring your rather twisted mind. Interesting … so … you've been studying my magics after all. I can't say that I'm _not _flattered. Besides all that sweet little Raven, it is a pleasure to finally get the chance to speak with you once again. Not that I like the circumstance at all.**

_**Malchior! Silence yourself this instant! Can you not see this is becoming too much for her to understand? You are unbelievable**._

**Look Sir Wizard I could give less of a care if she dropped in a faint at the moment, because right now I resent being assigned her consequence. And by the way you know nothing of her, so why don't you go scurry onto over that comfy little corner and let me handle this. Pathetic little pestilence, _Lady _Raven, I say you go and confront this _Benu _character and see if he's worthy enough to deal with once more. And if not, slaughter him on sight.**

**_You over grown lizard! Hold your tongue! Lady Raven do _NOT _whatever it is that you do go to that meeting. You yourself is unsure of the whole thing, I may not know the full understanding of your world at the current moment, but I assure you this – even to me – does not seem, safe._**

**Safe? Still the same coward you were over a thousand years ago aren't you?**

_**What did you say?**_

**I do not stutter, clean your ears out human and listen, wait … why am I conversing with _YOU _I am here for the sole purpose to advise this half-breed demon on what she should do when situations as such come about.**

**YOU _be the adviser? I think not, I was sent from the archangels themselves to help guide lady Raven to the right path. You are just a side affect of using the spell._**

**Yes and I'll remind you that the spell is of _MY _on making, and the archangels? Please, like that's anything to be proud of! I could careless about ANY archangel of ANY level of the hierarchy even if they should send Azeal the Angel of Death himself to meddle in Earthly affairs.**

_**Disrespectful cur! I should have killed you when I had the chance!**_

**Yeah? Well you did and you didn't and I must thank you for that, but right now you're getting in the way so leave!**

_"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" _I screamed at the top of lungs already getting the point that they were arguing in my MIND! How did this happen? _WHAT _happen to cause this atrocity? Rorek and Malchior in my head? Arguing over my predicament – among other things?

I never knew what happened, but I guess I found myself on the floor kneeling with my hands over my head trying to shut them out but couldn't. Their arguing was just as loud as if they were right in between me and I was the only thing that was stopping an all out fight. Tears had come out my eyes; I guess out of frustration or worse yet the pain in my ears from the loud shouts and a splitting headache forming. But I got a hold of myself.

With out much effort I stood up and used the wall as support to stand up and lean against, gasping I glared art the wall trying to create an image of the two components in my head. All the while huffing and growling, "Alright! Let's try this again! What?"

_**My lady, please try to understand that we are in much awe – **_

**I'm not**.

_**- as you are about the whole situation. My being here is the result of the angels above giving me an assignment to advise you down the gray path you've taken. I am your conscience.**_

"My … my conscience?" I blinked and gathered up enough strength to stand on my own and look down to the book and cell phone on the floor. Looking around to get a feel if there was any one in the halls I sighed with relief when there were none. Going to pick them up Malchior continued.

**Yes, Raven, your conscience. But don't listen to him; he's only saying that to get you to do something must be done. Go to the meeting, you have to; you have to know what in all 7 hells Benu wants.**

Malchior … it sounded funning hearing his voice – in my _head _no less, but advising me? I don't know that was sketchy all itself especially since our last encounter, not very trust worthy character, but the point he was making was … making sense. However … "Alright then _Malchior, _tell me what you are doing here advising me to do differently? What's your edge? Cause I'll tell you this right now I'm not gonna take anymore of you bullshit."

**Oh really? Well even if you wish me to leave it is impossible, especially since you've used the _Draco Chronicles, _which in any case I must ask. What in all the hells possessed you to even use a spell from the Draco Chronicles? This position you put me in is of your own doing! And to be quite frank I resent you for it!**

"But Jinx used the same spell!" I argued, "Why torment me?"

_**Because you lead the spell,** _Rorek answered smoothly and Malchior scoffed gruffly growling.

**That's only scratching the surface. You were the one who choose the book from my archives, the moment you touched it you sealed your fate to me.**

_**And me.**_

**You know you don't always have to include yourself with everything. In fact make like Merlin and disappear.**

_**Merlin? He is a myth.**_

**So you say.**

"Enough!" god this arguing was getting me a damn big ass headache and I didn't need it, "Alright you both are my conscience, fine I can deal with that … I think … but since you're both in my head and the closest section to my damned ears, first rule. Both of you NO MORE SHOUTING! Understand?"

Not entirely, I could feel it, Malchior and his snickering smirk, the arrogant bastard, why if he was out in the open to hit I'd so smash that damned smirk from his dragon face! If it was one thing I hated was when others thought that they'd get away with everything just because they spoke to you in their head.

_**Entirely my lady,** _Rorek … he was different, more dignified and being more of a gentlemen I could feel him bowing low and acknowledging my rule.

Malchior snorted, **Suck up.**

"Malchior special rule for you, don't open your mouth unless you absolutely have to," I growled myself finding it all so silly to be talking allowed and no one was in front of next to me in any way. Somehow I get the strange feeling Malchior would be the one to use that to his great – and oh so sick twisted pleasured amusement, "Now. I have no idea what the hell is really going on, but I'm just gonna wing it for now considering I can't deal with this ridiculous notion. So for as best as the both of you can, don't run your mouths!"

_**Understood my lady, but you must understand yet again that I have no choice but to speak in some cases to help you make the right decisions in your life for as long as the archangels deem necessary. You have reached a peak in your life where the path you take will affect not only you, but also the whole of the people around you. Right now the gray line you stand on is much too dangerous especially when it grows even more so narrow then before. One way or the other you must choose a side.**_

**Why?** Came Malchior's _"smart" _reply and I felt Rorek's emotions shift to that of annoyance, the feeling was mutual with me.

_**Because it is as written,** _Rorek grunted.

Malchior rolled his eyes – don't ask how I know, I could just feel it, **Written huh, written where in the stall of a public bathroom? That's all just nonsense! Choosing sides? Who said she had to? Raven, ignore this excuse of a marshmallow smear and listen, you can chose either side you wish. Remember when I said Darkness can be misunderstood, well you are the perfect example of it. All this, all that you're going through, you should not be limited by some angel-wanna-be telling you to _"do good" _you tried to do that for the past years with the Titans. The darkness is where you belong; it's who you are. Am I not wrong?**

_**Do pray for death dragon? Open your mouth one more time and I swear to the heavens I'll do all I can to see to it that you burn in the seventh hell!**_

**Oh, I'd love to see you try; you couldn't take me a thousand years ago, what makes you think you can take me now?**

"Hey! What the hell did I just say? Both of you shut the fuck up," harsh I know, but with the headache I was getting it was hard _NOT _to curse them both for their incompetence, "god, if I had the ability I'd force the both of you out of my mind, but for now. For the sake of sanity, let me go in peace."

_**Of course, but I shall leave on a note of reminder: Do not go to that meeting**._

Relief I felt a weight of my right shoulder suddenly life and I sighed, but I still had Malchior to deal with, "Well? Aren't you leaving?"

**Technically it is impossible, I am bound to you just as well as Rorek – which I'm still trying to figure out how or even _WHY _he's the one spitting ridiculous words into your gullible ears. However by my own will I shall leave, with a note as well to keep you thinking: Go to the meeting, you must find out what's going, plus the Red X will be there, are you not a bit fancied my his presences?**

I growled, the bastard! "Go to hell Malchior."

**Oh but sweet Raven, I am already there. Choa.**

This is going to be hard … _very _hard. Not to mention very confusing, why the hell was Malchior even _giving _me advice after I resealed him in that book. I can image how he's in my head because of the spell, but giving me advice? That was just as creepy as all hell. There's gotta' be a better explanation for that … however the point was:

Should I go to the meeting?

That's what they were arguing about any way.

So … should I?

I had Rorek – the good guy – telling me that I should go and I really should listen to him, but what he said about the choosing sides part? That didn't sit well with me … in fact I was so tempted to side with Malchior when he started to tell him off. However when he said I "belonged to the darkness" I was sketchy about _that _statement. True, I couldn't get over the fact that my blood begged for the darkness and the mystery that called to me. Daring me to submerge in the dark black abyss … but still … submitting to the "dark side" wasn't something that I could do.

In fact … submitting period wasn't something I was fond of.

Hell taking orders from Robin sometimes irritated the hell out of me, but I went with it all just for the sake of keeping the peace.

Shoulder angels … I come to a sudden realization. Both Rorek and Malchior were my shoulder angels! One good one bad! Or at least the one's that tell the person with a conscience arguing with their shoulder angel, good or evil and it was up to the character to choose what he – or she – wanted to do.

Then for the sake of morality the good would always come out in triumph so if I were to follow the movies, cartoons, comics so on so forth ect, ect …than I would naturally listen to Rorek … but … this wasn't a movie or a cartoon or a comic. Besides, it was more of an order, not a decision for me to go. I had to. Benu was an iffy person; I needed to get a better feel of him, especially since my powers were back.

That familiarity was eating at my soul and I was going to get to bottom of it.

Sorry, but it looks like this round would have to go to – I can't believe I'm saying this – Malchior wins. _BUT _only because it has to be done! I refuse to believe that I'm on his side; the damned dragon can cheer all he wants, his hellfire words can spit all they want, but I was doing this for my own purpose. Not to spite Rorek. After all he was the good-guy and everyone knows the good-guys _ALWAYS _wins.

**((--Office Building, Down Town Jump--))**

"Daddy," a little girl tugged at his pants leg, holding a stuffed teddy bear close to her chest and wearing an oh so adorable jump skirt uniform that consisted of the colors that were dark crimson red and white. Her long sandy/dirty blonde hair pulled up in two separate pigtails with red ribbons, her bright blue eyes shined with curiosity and knowledge. Glazing over as the light reflected off the cute frameless eyeglasses as she looked up at the older male she called her father.

"Sasha sweetie, daddy's working, what is it?"

Shyly she looked to the ground never paying much attention to the other males that huffed and grunted at the distraction of the child. Biting on her lower lip she looked back up at her father and sighed, "I – can I talk to mommy? I … I, uh … miss her."

"…" silence on her father's part, but then a tired sigh and a sweep of his hand, "fine, go to Krysta – you remember Krysta? –" she nodded, " – okay than go to Krysta and tell her I said you can use the office phone, but be brief about it, understood?"

Sasha's face brightened and she smiled lovingly and gratefully nodding vigorously she dashed for the door, "Thank you daddy, I love you!"

"You to, Love," with that she pulled on the heavy door and was out with once last smile, her father gave the others around the room a warning glare and they all immediately changed their disgusted scowls to nervous fidgets. Especially with his blue eyes boring into their souls promising their emanate death if they were to speak a word of his precious daughter, "now … where were we?"

"The protection against your enemies … the spying."

"Ah, yes, thank you Isamu, lately something has gone amiss with my … _belongings …_ it would seem that someone else is trying to cash in on my things. I want to know who it is and if any of you gentlemen in this very room aren't lying through your teeth at the current time I ask you this simple question: are you against me?"

Everyone stayed quiet, nervously looking among each other growing paler and paler as the seconds passed. Their boss glaring at everyone that didn't say anything and glanced at Isamu that was standing off to the side looking all sorts of calm, back at the other older males he cleared his throat. Blue eyes taking a final swipe of the room as he turned and faced the window behind him, "No one has anything to say? No one at all?"

"…"

"Fine then … you're all excused … for now."

--

In Krysta's office, the nervous secretary shuffled in her seat and practially held her breath when the door to the main off of her boss opened and every one in the "meeting" was escorted out. Glancing down at the little girl who was sitting on the floor up against her desk, having finished talking to her mother was now just waiting for her father to come out. A thought of pity and worry crossed the female's face, but was replaced with slight fear when her boss stopped in front of her office.

The little girl jumping up and skipping to him she smiled at him and giggled, "Are you finished daddy?"

Blue eyes looked down and his hard calculating gaze faded to a fringing sweetness, to Krysta, it scared her for the child to be standing so close to him. Hell it scared her that she child was calling him "daddy"! Who would even consider being in a relationship with _him, _it was frightening. Bending down to little Sasha's eye level he smiled and winked, "I am for now busy-bee, what did mommy say?"

Sasha shrugged and grabbed onto her father's hands and started to swing them as she fidget shyly, "She says that she wants me home before night fall."

Her father mocked sadness, "Aw, too bad, because I thought it would be fun if you could come meet a few friends of mind tonight."

She brightened, "New friends? Who are they?"

He chuckled, "Like I said I wish you could come … but, what mommy says goes. Wanna' get some ice cream?"

Sasha sighed and shrugged, "Okay. But can you at least tell me their names?"

"Some other time. Isamu."

From behind Isamu stepped up and his boss stood up facing him he whispered another order and Isamu nodded in understanding, walking down the hall. Sasha's father picked her up and carried her down the hall, leaving Krysta she sigh and shake her head. Wounding to herself how she could possibly get herself into these messes.


End file.
